Orochimaru's Love
by Midori Ookami
Summary: Everyone diserves some one to love, even if you're out to destroy Konoha... OrochimaruXOC Rated K just to be safe Warning OCC Haitus
1. Chapter 1

A/N—so this is an Orochimaru X OC since there aren't enough out there and almost all the romance fics Orochimarus in are Yaois. This is not a yaoi.

Hey there! I know I've already got a lot of stories on the go but this idea just hit me so I had to write it!

And thank-you to my beta WhiteSnake2710

I Do Not Own Naruto

STORY

She walked down the cold hallways, how could she be caught so easily? Sound ninja stood on either side of her. They would have killed her on the spot if she hadn't messed up and revealed part of her kekkei genkei.

FLASHBACK

She was sitting on the ground, running a hand through her red hair when a kunai came at her from behind. She quickly rolled out of the way. She was a former Konoha anbu and dodging kunai was child's play. She drew her own weapon, a long chain with a claw on the end. She smiled; whoever threw that would be really sorry .

"Look what we found! A girl with red hair!" A man laughed. She looked at his forehead, a music note… the sound village! She had to be close to Orochimaru's hideout!

As she started spinning her chain another man jumped from the trees he had a tattoo on his arm, another sound ninja. He smiled "Why's a pretty thing like you doing out here all alone?" she frowned, how come everyone she met was so sexist? The man started laughing "Look! It's a Konoha ninja! Let's have some fun!" She looked down at the thing on her waist hanging off her belt loop. Even though she had run away from her village she still couldn't make herself loose her headband.

"Stop the idle chatter so I can kill you and be on my way" she spoke, her voice was ice. She didn't want to fight Orochimaru's men; she knew he had only the best.

"Feisty isn't she?" the taller of the two ninja's commented "well as the lady wishes" and a battle began. Kicks were thrown and shuriken flew it lasted for quite some time before somehow they got her on the ground. They were about to have some fun when she let it slip. Her Kekkei Genkei was so secret not even anyone in Konoha knew about it and she let it slip here…

BACK TO THE PRESENT

They marched her over to a door with a snake symbol printed clearly on it. "This must be Orochimaru's office" she thought. They walked her through the door. Kabuto was standing there sorting papers. She sighed silently; Orochimaru appeared to be out, thankfully.

Kabuto POV

They marched into Orochimaru-Sama's office like they owned they place. I turned around to kill them… but that was before I saw what they had with them. A young girl, about… 17 I'd say, with hip length red hair. It was the most beautiful red I'd ever seen. It was in a horrible mess though, falling over her face and sticking up in all sorts of different directions. Once I got over the hair and looked at her face I almost regretted it, her eyes… It was like she saw right through my soul. The purple shade went well together with her odd coloured hair. I walked closer to her and realized just how tall she was, I'm 177cm (1) and she's taller then me! Maybe 184.4cm? Wait why do I care? "Why is she here?"

"This Leaf shinobi, has an abnormal jutsu-we think it might be a Kekkei Genkei"

"Hmm, really… well what can you do?" I said looking up to make eye contact. That was a mistake. Once again I was pulled in, her eyes telling me nearly everything… so much pain, so much loneliness, so much discomfort. My own eyes… is this how I feel? (2) She continued to stare at me, I had to look away, look at anything but her eyes, for some strange reason I felt ashamed. "What can she do?" I hissed. Even if she couldn't do anything else, she would be staying now because of her eyes.

"Well, uh, this is going to sound strange… but well, she growled at us…" I growled why did Orochimaru hire these idiots? "No! I didn't mean she growled, well I do but, her face changed… it morphed, kind of…"

"Morphed?" I said as I rubbed my forehead, best to humor them I guess…

"Her jaw stretched and - herg!" I looked up to see her elbow ram into his gut and her left leg kicking the groin of the other man. They both keeled over as she made a run for it, just to run into… "Orochimaru-Sama!" I shouted

Orochimaru's POV

Here I walk into my office and a girl with bright red hair runs into me, then Kabuto starts yelling "Orochimaru-Sama!" you know sometimes I hate my name… I sigh my hands holding the shoulders of the now very still girl. I allow myself to look at my surroundings… two of my pathetic ninja are getting up from the floor, you know that's the only reason I keep Kabuto around, not only does he do my paper work but he also isn't a wimp, it takes a very strong person to defeat him. I sigh again, I go to check out my prisoners and come back to find my office filled with people, well nothing other than the girl and the two ninjas seem to be out of place. I finally allow myself to look down at the girl I'm holding on to. She's shaking out of fear I think as I look around the girl to stare at Kabuto. "Why are all these people in my office Kabuto?" I'm mad and Kabuto knows it, I let my words carry my anger.

"Well Orochimaru-sama, these men found this girl wondering around and apparently she showed them a very interesting ability" that's all he can say? Well why are they in my office then? Why not in Kabuto's? Why am I surrounded by fools?

"Well girl? What can you do? Show me and I might just spare your life…" I let the last word linger. She stops shaking and I loosen my grip and allow her to take a step back. She looks up at me, what strange purple eyes… Full of hate, vengeance, sadness, loneliness, frustration… my eyes, I'm looking at my own eyes through hers. I hiss "Hurry it up!" she looks down and whispers something barely audible "what did you say?" I find myself say just as quietly.

"Alright…" I smile; she had better have something worth watching "Only you can watch…" I frown, what in the world can she do? Now I'm curious…

"Kabuto, you two out!" I bark glaring at them; they all file out the door. "Alright show me…" I hiss watching very closely

Her POV

I look at the door again, alright they're gone but… I look up again and meet Orochimaru's gaze he's caught in mine again, this time I see confusion, he must be confused with me I think. I blink, but not a normal blink, he takes a step back. I blink again just the way a snake blinks, without moving my eyelids. I blink one more time be fore I start to fall towards the floor, while my feet remain planted. My arms and legs shrivel away and I become very skinny. Next thing I know I'm sticking my tongue out to smell my surrounding and slithering on the floor. Orochimaru takes another step back looking shocked. Then he smiles "What else can you do?"

I talk through my snaky mouth "Anything you want me to change into I can…" I hiss, it's difficult to talk with this mouth Mind speech is so much better… 'If you want I can turn into a tiger..' much better, Orochimaru looks shocked to hear my voice in his mind "It's alright" I answer his unspoken question. He smiles gently, such a face I didn't know he could make…

"Alright girl, I'll give you a choice… join me and become one of my ninjas or I'll take you prisoner and do experiments on you" I slowly nod, after running away from Konoha I hadn't thought I could become a ninja for another village… "What's your name?" He asks.

'It's…' should I tell him? Should I really help his village? Yes, yes I should. I think I need him, I think he needs me, I need to be needed unlike in Konoha 'Kira' I say with confidence, this is what I want. No more Naruto. No more Sakura. No more Konoha. Just the Sound. Just Orochimaru. Just this…

"Kira… what a fitting name, it means killer…" He smiles, but he's smiling for more than one reason, I can tell. I think he's happy I'm staying by my own free will. I think I'm happy too for the first time in years. "You'll be a class S ninja, so you'll be staying in room 13 with the rest of the S class ninja" I nod my snaky head.

AFTER THOUGHT

A/N- I guess it's sort of an animorphs cross over with out the aliens and technology… or anything else animorphs related cept for the mind speech and transforming, so I won't call it a cross over because the author of the real animorphs isn't the first to come up with people changing into animals. I'm not either, there are hundreds of people who have already thought up that idea….

Well it wasn't all that long but oh well… Thanks for reading this story please R&R I want you to tell me how I'm doing and if I should put my other storys on hold to write this one, I'll be adding more chapters but I'll write them faster if I get a few reviews!

(1)- Kay I got Kabuto's height off the internet so if I got it wrong don't have a cow, he's 5'9 in this story

(2)– this is how Kabuto comes off to me


	2. Chapter 2

They don't like me

A/N-Hey I'm back! So anyways to the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters ext, ext the only thing I own is this plot line for this story.

_Recap-_

"_Kira… what a fitting name, it means killer…" He smiles, but he's smiling for more than one reason, I can tell. I think he's happy I'm staying by my own free will. I think I'm happy too for the first time in years. "You'll be a class S ninja, so you'll be staying in room 13 with the rest of the S class ninja" I nod my snaky head._

STORY

KIRA POV

The first thing I noticed when I entered room 13 was that there weren't many ninja in there. Though that didn't say much they could all be away on missions for all I knew. I didn't even know who would be on my squad. All I know is what Orochi-sama told me and that is:

1-Follow all my orders without hesitation

And

2-Don't show any other ninja than me your Kekkei Genkei

That is all I know. I don't even know I have a squad. So I found a bed that had no sheets on it and no items. It looked uninhabited enough. But just to make sure I didn't get to comfortable I would wait a few days before I claimed this bed and the surrounding area as my own, until then I would keep my things easy to move at a moments notice. And that's when one of the ninja approached me.

"Hey there! I've never seen you around, what's your name and what squad were you in before you came here?"

"Uh, my name is Kira. And I—well, uh…" How was I supposed to answer the second question? Should I tell him I came from Konoha? No, that would be a bad idea I quickly answered myself. Konoha and the sound village have too much bad blood to get along. "I just joined thins village" I answered quickly enough after my mindless talking. But how lucky, I could just ask him if this bed is occupied "Um, hey I was wondering…" I didn't know this mans name! But he seemed to notice quickly enough.

"Kidomaru" he said quickly enough

"Kidomaru, if this bed was taken" I quickly asked, but that's when I looked up at him and really saw him. The man named Kidomaru had six arms. Six arms! I have never seen anything like that and then I looked into his eyes. I usually avoided looking into someone's eyes unless I needed to find a weakness. What I saw was very sad. I saw hurt, pain, loneliness, sadness. But I also saw excitement and acceptance. He could have been a very good boy… and that's when his emotions came to an end and he realized he was seeing his own emotions for the first time.

"It not taken" he almost said monologue; he put just enough expression into his voice to not sound like a computer. Then he walk away slightly confused.

"Oi! Who the new girl?" yelled a very fat ninja.

"Her name is Kira, Jirobo" so the fat mans name is Jirobo I repeat it to myself several times committing both their names to memory.

"look you guys, if you don't hurry up we'll be late for our mission!" a girl said angrily before she turned to glare at me.

"Tayuya, calm down we still have plenty of time" Tayuya, the girls name was Tayuya. The only person left in the room was a very pale man with white hair I wonder who he is…

"Come on at least look like you're trying to get ready Sakon!" Tayuya yelled at the boy with white hair. I repeat both their names silently under my breath as I unpack the little I have. Even though I have just arrived I still want to be sent on a mission right away so I can do something constructive.

OROCHIMARU'S POV

That girl brought on a flood of emotions I never knew I had. It honestly scared me even though I would never say it out loud, and I also couldn't explain why I had felt so happy when she had said she would stay in my village. 'It's because she has a power I have never seen before' I tell myself but in truth I know it has got to be something more.

Then Kabuto walked in and pushed his glasses up on his face waiting for me to give him the right away to speak I guess. "Kabuto, do you have any news for me?" I ask hissing each word making my voice as threatening as possible.

"No, nothing new" He answered slowly and carefully. I stared at him frowning, if there was nothing new then why was he here? "I was just wondering what happened to that girl those ninja brought in" Oh that's why he came to see me.

"Kira, is now an S-class ninja and works directly below me" I answer quickly giving him no room for arguments. I know she was a leaf ninja before but something about her had made me want to take her in.

"Do you have her on a squad already or do you want me to put her on one" He obviously knew I wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"No, she won't have a squad, I'll send her on one man missions from now on" I turn my head back to my desk seeing the look of disgust that crosses Kabutos face. "Kabuto, she is now an important asset to the village" and he quickly stalks out of my office leaving me alone again to think.

KABUTO POV

_The _idiot_! How could _he_? I mean she came from the _leaf village_! He lets her come right in with open arms even though we know nothing about her or why she left! Now she works directly under him! An S ranked ninja! Orochimaru you idiot! When you die it's not my fault, I tried to warn you! _Kabuto ranted to himself as he walked down the hallway to check on the prisoners.

KIRA POV

I've been here for a while. I have only gotten one mission, but it was just surveillance. I did my best because I don't think Kabuto trusts me. Whenever I turn my back I can feel him staring at me like he'll kill me if I put one hair out of line. He kinda creeps me out, the first time I saw him he had all these different emotions in his eyes, no matter haw well he could hide them I could see them, but now… the most precipitant emotion is hate and distrust. He's going to kill me when he gets the chance so I'm always on my toes.

Just as I was thinking about Kabuto one of the messengers came in and handed me a scroll. I opened it, basically it said I had indoors night watch—I was to be patrolling the hallways starting 10pm sharp. Now the only question for me is if I could patrol it as a animal or if I had to be human…

10pm

Well after much debating and sleeping I decided it wouldn't matter if a patrolled as an animal because I had enhanced senses so I could change back before anyone saw me as an animal, though they probably wouldn't know it was me, but just to be safe…

I strolled the long hallways in the form of a small black house cat, though a snake would probably be less suspicious it doesn't have nearly good enough night vision, well at least when compared to a cat. I could be a bat but I just hate loosing my vision all together and using my ears only.

I was passing in front of Orochimaru's bedroom door when I saw Kabuto. He looked awfully suspicious; he was just standing there in front of Orochi-sama's door. What's he doing? I slinked up closed being as silent as possible when I couldn't get any closer I transformed into a snake. I could probably get right up to the door before Kabuto thought something was up.

And so I slithered, Kabuto looked down at me and opened Orochimaru's door for me. Well that was unexpected, was he waiting for me? Or was he waiting for just a snake to show up? I went though the door trying to look like I belonged. When my whole body was inside the room Kabuto shut the door again whispering "30 seconds only" 30 seconds? That's how long I have in here? How strange…

I slithered around looking for what I must be doing; all I saw was a bed, nightstand, closet and a shag rug. How boring…

I slithered over to Orochimaru and turned into my human form and looked down on him. He looked so peaceful, like a child, innocent and sweet. I smiled, who knew the leader of the sound village could look like this, I might be the only one. _I'll treasure this image forever _I thought as I continued to smile.

I heard the door knob turning and I quickly transformed back into a snake, and slithered over to the opening door. "Have you done it" I just continued to slither until I was out the door before I nodded and continued on my way making sure Kabuto walked away as well. What could a snake do in there? Was it something Orochimaru was aware of? She I tell him what I saw, or was that private?

I guess I would find out later but right now I need to properly finish my patrol…

AFTER THOUGHT

I was actually surprised to see people reading this story and even more surprised to get a review… Thank-you for reading this story I'll continue it…


	3. Chapter 3

Konoha Ninja

Disclaimer: Do Not Own Naruto, but I do own Kira! (The girl in this story that is)

A/N- thanx for the review!

"Those who criticize our generation forget who raised it"

RECAP

_I heard the door knob turning and I quickly transformed back into a snake, and slithered over to the opening door. "Have you done it" I just continued to slither until I was out the door before I nodded and continued on my way making sure Kabuto walked away as well. What could a snake do in there? Was it something Orochimaru was aware of? Should I tell him what I saw, or was that private?_

_I guess I would find out later but right now I need to properly finish my patrol…_

STORY

I was finally finished my patrol, I wasn't sure yet about went on in Orochi-sama's room yet and I wasn't sure if I was supposed to either, but I felt that what went on in there was something very wrong. I think I should ask Orochimaru but I'm not sure, I just joined his village, I didn't want to loose his trust. For some reason, his trust meant a lot to me.

I sighed, there was no point on worrying about it now, I was too tired from staying up all night. Anyways I had to do another night watch tonight in another hallway, but maybe I would watch Orochimaru's hallway, just in case. I slowly entered my dorm. The sound ninja 4 were no where to be seen, they must be out on a mission. I guess they go on lots of missions being Orochimaru's finest, even though I think Kabuto could take them all on with his hands tied behind his back. But I guess that's why he's Orochimaru's right hand man.

I walked over to my bed; it was a pretty nice bed considering it was a bunk bed. It didn't smell or anything so that was good and it wasn't like I had a cement mattress, which was, another plus to my bed.

I took off my shoes and placed a few kunai under my pillow, just in case, it's not like I was expecting to be attacked in the very well hidden sound village, but you could never be to cautious. I was always cautious. I slid into the bed, I would think about Orochimaru-sama in the morning, right now I needed sleep more than anything.

I tossed and turned for some reason I could not sleep, I just kept worrying about Orochimaru. How long has this been going on? Will it kill him? Does it make him weaker? Does Orochimaru know what's going on? All these question pledged my mind, and what really bothered me was that I didn't know the answer to any of them. Eventually sleep found, but I only managed to get a couple of hours in before I had to get up again.

I removed the kunai from under my pillow and returned them back to my weapons pouch before putting my shoes back on. I yawned, I was still pretty tired but that was no excuse, I am after all a ninja. I grabbed my cloak, I was feeling rather cold so I would put it on, it didn't constrict my movement all that much.

I walked slowly down the hall on high alert. It wasn't like I was expecting an attack it was just being alert was helping me stay awake. Nothing was going to happen in the sound village, why did they take their guard duty so seriously? Guard duty was my least favorite job, but I knew when you were a guard that meant you were highly respected by the higher ups. It meant that they trusted you with not only their safety but the safety of countless others. It meant I wasn't worthless and that made me happy.

I sighed; the only thing I could hear in the hallway was my light foot steps. I couldn't sense anything out of the ordinary and nothing seemed wrong. I fought back a yawn. Man was I tired!

That's when I heard something out of the ordinary, whispering. I know it might not be strange but it is if you don't want people to know what you're talking about. Think about it, there would be no need to whisper if you were safely within the walls of your own village unless there was a secret mission or something. I also didn't recognize the chakra signature, but that wasn't strange I hadn't been here for all that long, I was constantly meeting people for the first time. Especially since Orochimaru liked to move around a lot and I had to go with him. It was like Kabuto was his right hand and I was his left hand.

I decided I would go see who was in my hallway, it they weren't sound I would kill them immediately and ask questions later. It they were sound I would tell them to get the heck out of my hallway. No one but me was supposed to be down this hallway at this time anyways.

I suppressed my chakra and started towards the whispering people. I crouched down right around the corner and put my hood up. It was a good thing I decided to wear it, it would conceal my identity.

There were 4 of them; they had cloaks on so I couldn't see their faces. I still wasn't sure if they were enemies or allies so I continued to watch quietly.

"…Orochimaru's here according to our information…"The biggest figure murmured, they were enemies, if they were allies they would already know Orochi-sama was here. I started to prepare my weapons; I would have the advantage of being able to prepare for this battle.

"Sasuke will go in first, Naruto you follow after. My and Sakura will go in last" I almost dropped my hook and chain, did he say what I think he said? No, I don't want to kill them, but I have to. It's for my village and that means more than my own life.

I came around the corner and ran fast slicing down the biggest one. He fell with a poof. Alright, I didn't give them enough credit, they knew I was there. I cut down the other 3 as I turned and started looking around; they had to be around this area. Sasuke came around the corner and attempted to slit my throat. I knew that attack had to be a distraction though because it was just to direst so I was already prepared for the kunai flying in my direction; they were easy enough to dodge.

Then I saw Naruto come at me, I knew immediately that it had to be a shadow clone, I threw a kunai at it lazily and didn't even bother to watch it go poof, I just listened to it do so. I was right not to watch because Sakura was behind me powering up for a punch. I saw the amount of chakra she was putting into her punch, it would kill me if I was careless. I moved fast, very fast and in an instant I was behind her doing hand signs, she _was not_ going to punch me with that! I 3 created shadow clones and used them to distract everybody.

I went straight for Naruto, I knew about the Kyubi. If I killed one of his team-mates the Kyubi's chakra was that much more likely to show its ugly head. Naruto backed up, probably not used to being the first one gone after. I pulled out my chain and started spinning it. The hook latched onto his hood, pulled it off and sent it flying in the other direction. Yes, this was Naruto.

I swung my hook at him again but this time he blocked it with a kunai, which would have worked if I were using a sword or kunai, but I was using a hook and chain and all he blocked was the hook the chain continued forward hitting him on the cheek. Even though he avoided fatal injury from the hook the knock with the chain was going to sting a lot.

My weapon channeled chakra making it more powerful than just a regular hook and chain. Allowing it to go further distances, fly faster, injure the enemy more by burning them with my chakra and making it more durable. Even with the Kyubi, that injury was going to take a while to heal.

I felt my cloak grabbed by someone and I quickly pulled away. I didn't want them to see who they were fighting, who was trying to kill them. I swung my hook widely it removed Kakashi's cloak next; he didn't look any different since I last saw him. His hair was just as white and he was still wearing his mask. He moved his head band up activating his sharingan, I grinned even if he activated his sharingan he wouldn't be able to copy me as long as I had some part of my body transformed. I blinked my eyes; they were that of a cat, I was safe as long as I kept them that way.

"Watch out he's using a Kekkei Genkei" Kakashi yelled to his team. I knew how to get rid of Kakashi and transformed the rest of my head to that of a panther. I left the rest of my body the same and charged forward to Kakashi and locked weapons with him. When I was sure he wasn't paying attention to my face I threw my hood off and sank my fangs into his shoulder. Kakashi yelled and I felt so bad, I really didn't want to kill these people.

I listened to the gasps of the rest of his team as they saw my head. I sank my teeth deeper into Kakashi's shoulder before I was forced to move to avoid the kunai being thrown at me. Kakashi dodged them too and stepped back out of the battle to dress his wound.

Sakura darted over to him and started to heal him immediately "Kakashi, are you okay?" He nodded, but I knew he was in a lot of pain. I wanted it to be like that to keep him out of the battle. I ran for Naruto planning to use the same attack, but he knew what was coming and got out of the way fast.

"Purple eyes" he whispered, I hoped he didn't make the connection, but knowing him he wouldn't. He simply wasn't smart enough when it came to stuff like this. I growled at him making his eyes open wide as I took a snap at him.

"Re-treat for now!" I turned to Kakashi, they were retreating?! No, they couldn't! I ran at him, he would be the slowest since he was injured quiet badly, I tried for his leg but somehow he managed to get away. I turned and noticed they were all gone, but I knew they would be back and they would most likely bring reinforcements. I changed my head back to normal and bolted to Kabuto.

I changed my head back to normal as I ran to Kabuto's office I opened the door and saw him sitting at his desk going through paper work "Kabuto!" He looked up at me and saw my flushed face "Konoha ninja! They were just here!" He continued to stare at me processing the information.

"Double the guards" he yelled as he stood up and ran in the direction of Orochimaru's room "Send the trackers to find them now!" I nodded and took off to find the sound ninja 4. They were in room 13 sleeping when I woke them up and sent them after the Konoha ninja before I went to find extra guards. I guess I would be up later than originally planned.

AFTER THOUGHT

Alright, for not updating in a while how was it?

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

The Right Hand Man

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

"Don't argue with Idiots... They will bring you down to their level and beat you with experience"

A/N—Yay! Another Chapter! Yay, yay! Thanks for the review's guys!

_RECAP_

"_Double the guards" he yelled as he stood up and ran in the direction of Orochimaru's room "Send the trackers to find them now!" I nodded and took off to find the sound ninja 4. They were in room 13 sleeping when I woke them up and sent them after the Konoha ninja before I went to find extra guards. I guess I would be up later than originally planned._

STORY

The search had been unsuccessful even though we had our best trackers out looking for them they still managed to get away. Orochimaru had been irritated to no end that they had gotten away and was taking his anger out on everyone and I was being blamed for it all since I had let them get away. Sure I fought 4 Konoha ninja at once and lost it was to be expected but I guess that doesn't fly with these sound ninja folk.

Orochimaru seemed to be the only one that understood me, which was scary since he was the one supposed to be the least understanding. I grumbled, if Kabuto didn't trust me before he defiantly didn't trust me now. I was still placed on guard duty every night against Kabuto's better judgment. I got to guard in front of Orochimaru's room every night now, I still hadn't forgotten the snake incident with Kabuto but I hadn't seen him do anything suspicious since then, maybe it was a one night thing.

At the moment I was a spider, I had a web set up right in Orochimaru's doorway so I could keep an eye on everything that was going on. This was my third night on watch in a row and I was getting my sleep pattern all screwed up, but I guess that's okay. At least it keeps Kabuto off my back. I sighed, then saw a ninja walk down the hallway. Probably off to go submit a report to Kabuto.

The rest of my watch was quiet until I saw Kabuto stroll down the hallway "Where is she?" he hissed. His voice held menace and hate; he usually saves that attitude for me, I know he doesn't trust me, but does he have to show it so blatantly? "She's off communicating with Konoha! That's why she's not here!" I left Konoha, I wasn't about to help them! I crawled behind Kabuto before transforming back to normal.

"Was there something you needed Kabuto?" I asked politely; better not make him madder than he already was. He stared at me, probably trying to figure out how I snuck up behind him. I smiled slightly; he was avoiding looking into my eyes, probably scared of what he would see.

"Where were you? I just came from that hallway" I continued to stare, though it looked more like glaring to me.

"I was practicing my hiding, apparently I did a good job for you not to see me" I answered trying not to sound smug, even though I felt pretty high and mighty.

"You don't hide on your allies" he answered quickly "_unless_ you aren't their allies. What are you planning?"

"I'm planning nothing Kabuto, the real question is what are you planning?" He stared at me, I hadn't meant for that to come out and from the way he was looking at me I could see I hit something there. So he was planning something.

"What do you know?" He hissed. I tensed my muscles preparing for a battle. If he was going to attack I was going to be ready.

"I know about the snake you let into Orochimaru's room 3 nights ago" His hands glowed with chakra; apparently, I wasn't supposed to know that. I grabbed my hook and chain.

"What are you 2 doing?" I looked directly into Orochimaru's eyes, they were foggy from sleep but they still held their piercing stare _Confusion, anger, hate, love _that's what his eyes told me "You going to answer me?" I could tell he was annoyed.

"She suddenly attacked me, I told you she was trouble" I glared at Kabuto, who suddenly attacked who? Orochimaru stared at us, probably too tired to deal with any of this right now.

"Kabuto, go back to your office immediately don't come out until I come and get you" He sounded so old and tired… Kabuto nodded and marched off probably confident that I was going to get killed. When Kabuto was out of sight Orochimaru rubbed his eyes and went into his room gesturing for me to follow, "I heard everything that was said, I want you to tell me exactly what happened that night"

I nodded and plunged into the story of my night here 3 days ago. He listened intently and nodded every now and then to show he was listening, even though he was half asleep. "…and that's what happened" I finished "I wasn't sure if this was something I should be informed of so I kept my mouth shut" He nodded.

"Well that's enough for tonight I guess, I'll deal with it tomorrow" He sighed and started to lie down as I left his room. I guess I would surprise Kabuto tomorrow by still being amongst the living. I wasn't so sure how long Kabuto was going to be with us though…

THE FOLLOWING DAY

I was walking down the bare hallways trying to entertain myself, I was finished my watch but I wasn't ready to go to sleep just yet. My footsteps echoed off the hallways, the place felt ominous and empty. The place made me feel lonely and surrounded by people at the same time.

"Kira-sama, Orochimaru-sama wishes to speak to you" Kira-sama? What brought on this kind of status? Made me feel important though. I smiled a little, I had never been called Kira-sama before and even if he called me Kira-sama by mistake it still made feel pretty good.

"Thank-you, I will leave immediately" he nodded before disappearing. After I was sure he was gone I disappeared myself in a swirl of fire.

Many people in Konoha had always been surprised by my extensive control over fire and thought I should be related to the Uchihas. I knew for a fact I wasn't related to the Uchihas though, even though the Uchihas had been massacred I should remember something about that night if I were related to them and Uchihas weren't known to give their children to orphanages. They usually gave their children to other Uchihas if they couldn't keep their kids in order to keep their bloodline limit a secret. Plus I also had the element of wind, Uchiha's hardly ever controlled wind, it was extremely rare to control wind and fire.

I appeared in front of Orochimaru's office, knocked and entered. Orochimaru was sitting at his desk which had had hardly any paper work on it, probably thanks to Kabuto. He was resting his head on his intertwined fingers and was leaning forward looking at me.

"Kira, you will be my new right hand man, Kabuto had been trying to kill me with poison to gain leadership of the sound village. Needless to say, he won't be joining us again" Orochimaru-sama hissed. So that's why I was called sama, word must be getting around already that I am Orochimaru's new right hand man, I only hope I can do as good a job as Kabuto, but I can also pray that I do it better.

I nodded "Thank-you, Orochimaru-sama" I was boiling over with happiness; I was going to be so useful! I would do anything Orochimaru-sama asked me to, I will die for him.

Orochimaru-sama smiled a strange smile, like it was forced. I looked really funny, I wonder what he is feeling… I gazed into his eyes. _Sadness, happiness, helplessness, hopeful, longing... anger. _I smiled sheepishly; he hadn't like me looking into his emotions. I won't do it again then if it upsets him.

"Don't do that" he hissed, I nodded

"I will never do it again, I promise" I promised anything he asked me to do would be done.

"I have a mission for you; you're the only one that can do it since you previously were a Konoha ninja. I want you to get me information about the village" I stared at him dumbly for a moment, what was he asking me to do? I had already told him everything I knew about the village a few nights ago, I didn't know anything else.

"I don't understand…" I said slowly

"I want you to go back to your village and send my new information; they'll trust you and let you back into their lives quiet easily. I also hope you will run the Chuunin exam as well, I want to know about any extraordinary ninja there are" Oh that's what he wanted. I nodded anything he said. "Very good, I expect to hear from you in a month's time"

"Yes" I nodded once more before I put my sound ninja headband onto his desk and left the office. I quickly ran to my dorm and grabbed my things leaving behind all the things I had acquired since joining the sound. Then I started running in the direction of my old village, I purposely rubbed against trees and ruined my clothes, I had been gone from Konoha for quiet some time, I really shouldn't look so neat and clean when I showed up at the gate. I also didn't want to over do it though.

I was about 3 hours away from the village now, I had been running for 2 and I figured it was time for a break. I saw a stream and sat down; I was already starting to miss my village and Orochimaru-sama. I didn't want to leave him for some strange reason. I sighed and leaned over to pear into the water. My face was dirty but not overly so and my clothes looked messy but not so bad that it looked purposely done.

I stuck my hands into the water and took a long drink refilling my canteen. It was the only thing other than my hook and chain that I had on me. At first I hadn't been sure if I should bring it but after thinking it though I thought it would be okay, it wasn't like I was the only ninja that had a hook and chain as a weapon, Kakashi shouldn't know it was me who attacked him and his team.

A/N—And there you go, what's going to happen when she enters Konoha? Only I know, but you will to if you read the next chapter!

Please REVIEW!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Mission: Infiltrate

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto, never had and never will

"Indecision is the key to flexibility"

A/N—and thanks to all those wonderful reviewers! I don't know where this story is going I just know that it will be an OroXOc though, be patient though, I have to work up to it first, true love doesn't just happen!

_Recap—Kira it Orochimaru's new right hand man, she was sent on an infiltration mission to get information on Konoha and is on her way now. _

_Sweet recap huh?_

STORY

I was getting tired and the sun was setting, but I wasn't all that far from Konoha now. I wasn't bothering to cloak my chakra signal that would only make them suspicious when they found me. Instead I was right out there and I was expecting an anbu to come up to me at any moment. I continued on my way to Konoha gate getting closer and closer by the second.

I was about 20 minutes away when I heard the whisper of a kunai cutting though the wind. I stopped immediately and let the kunai fly in front of my face, just barley missing. I turned to look at the person who threw it, it was an anbu. I smiled slightly, not just any anbu though.

"Hey there!" I called out "Long time no see!" The anbu walked up to me "I didn't expect to see you out here" I smiled wider.

"Kira, where on earth have you been? When you left you left our team one member short!" Satsuma growled at me, I continued to grin like a fool; I had missed my best friend.

"Sorry, sorry. I had to get my head on straight" I felt my smile turn down a little.

"I was so worried about you!" He ran forward and hugged me running his hands though my long red hair; I hugged him back and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Don't cry now" I teased trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm not crying!" I laughed; it was so easy for me to work him up! "I was just so happy to see you" He stepped away from me took off his mask and looked me over, his eyes seemed to sparkle. "You look like a mess! What had you been doing? And where's your headband?"

"Well on my adventure I ran into some missing Nin, they managed to knock off my headband before they ran away. I wasn't able to find it after that…" I said as sadly as I could, the truth was my headband was in my bed back at the sound. It was pretty scratched up and made me look like a missing Nin when I put it on so I had just left it there.

"Well I'm glad you're safe. Come on we better tell the hokage you're back" I nodded in agreement, but I wasn't looking forward to talking with the hokage. She was probably going to kill me. How could that brute ever have been on Orochi-sama's team?

I was running with Satsuma at full speed towards the village gate, we both flared our chakra 3 times before dashing though the gate to let the watchmen know who we were without stopping. I didn't want to be engaged in idle chatter right now, I just wanted to see the hokage and get it over with.

Too soon we were at the hokage mansion; I tried to look calm even though that was nothing like I was feeling. Satsuma put his hand on my shoulder to calm me down; surprisingly it did calm me down slightly. Too bad he would be able to come into the room with me, I would have to do that alone.

Shizune took one look at me from the desk before running off to Tsunade's office, I'm glad I didn't need to talk yet because I was sure my voice would sound funny.

"Tsunade-sama will see you now" Shizune said as she came around the corner, Satsuma gave me one final hug before returning back to his post. I took a deep breath and walked towards her office. I was about to knock on the door but stopped my heart was pounding so hard, I realized I was terrified.

"Are you going to stand outside the door the whole night or enter?" Came Tsunade's voice from the other side of the door, I felt my self getting faint, I placed my hand on the door for the support before slowly opening it, just to close it in time to avoid a flying chair. That was what I had been so scared of, her insane strength and temper.

"Tsunade-sama?" I asked quietly trying to get my breathing back to normal.

"Get in here" Her voice was so threatening! I walking in very slowly keeping my eyes glued to the floor. I didn't want to look into her eyes and see all she was feeling at the moment.

"Where have you been?" She asked rather calmly. I looked up and looked at everything but her eyes.

"I needed to get my head on straight, I'm sorry for leaving without permission, but I don't regret it" There, that was pretty much the truth, though I wasn't sorry about leaving at all. I had found Orochimaru-sama.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was about you? I didn't want to send Hunter Nins after you!" I started to feel slightly guilty for putting her though that.

"Look here!" she yelled "This is the form I was going to sign tomorrow if you still hadn't shown up!" She held up a piece of paper, I couldn't read it from this distance, but I had a pretty good idea of what was written on it. "This is the form that would make you a wanted ninja! If I had signed this there would have been Hunter Nin from every village after you trying to get the bounty on your head!"

I idly wondered how much my bounty would be before she continued talking "Satsuma and Yukichi were so upset! They had no idea where you had disappeared too! I couldn't send them on any mission's without their team captain so they ended up being on guard duty every night since you left"

Yukichi and Satsuma. I hadn't really thought about what would happen to them when I left…

I looked back at the floor slightly ashamed of my previous behavior. I was glad that I was here on a mission instead of coming here by my free will; it kept most of the guilt off me.

"…are you even listening to me?"

"Huh? What?" Tsunade was right in front of me glaring at me.

"Everyone was so worried, what was so important that you had to leave?" Tsunade leaned forward and hugged me, now I felt guilty. Very, very guilty.

"I had to sort some things out, but I have everything figured out now" She pulled away and looked me over.

"Go home and rest, you only get a week off before you're back on missions" Just like Orochimaru-sama said, they trust easily and I was going to betray them.

A/N—REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

Back at Konoha

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

"_The strongest one among you may not wear a crown."_

A/N—you know there really aren't that many Orochimaru romance fanfics out there that are yaoi tell me if you like this one! And thanks for all the reviews!

_Recap—"Go home and rest, you only get a week off before you're back on missions" Just like Orochimaru-sama said, they trust easily and I was going to betray them._

STORY

_My old apartment was just as I had left it, nothing was out of place. The bed was made just so and I had rotting food in the fridge. Yep, no one had been in my house. _

I had already gone out to get the mail, needless to say there had been a lot of letters it took me forever to sort though them all. After I was done letter sorting I had gone to look at my plants, they happened to all be dead, not that I expected anything less. And then I had emptied my fridge, I would have to go shopping tomorrow.

I sighed and plopped down onto my bed, dusk flew up causing me to sneeze, I would have to clean my house tonight it seemed, either that or I could go crash Satsuma's house…

Crash Satsuma's house it is. I got up and walked out of my dusty house, I hadn't thought I'd been gone long enough for it to get this dusty, I guess that's what happens when you leave something uninhabited for too long.

It was cool outside and there was a pleasant wind blowing. The skies were clear of clouds allowing me to see all the stars. The streets were empty and almost all the house lights were off. There was no noise, everything was silent. Not even the sound of bugs, it made me feel like this was some foreboding of something to come. The calm before the storm.

I sighed, I was over thinking it. Nothing was going to happen. Konoha would be safe for at least another month. The only danger to Konoha at the moment was me. I smiled slightly, I would be the undoing of this village and I was okay with that as long as it made Orochi-sama happy.

I walked in the eerie silence for another 10 minutes before I arrived at Satsuma's house, he would still be out on guard duty so there was no point on knocking. I pulled out my lock pick from my arsenal of weapons and unlocked his door. This was routine for me when I still lived here. Every time I ran out of groceries and didn't feel like buying some more I would come here, every time my house got so messy I couldn't stand it I came here which was quiet often. This was my home away from home, only I didn't have a key.

I entered his house; it was as clean as always. For a single guy you would think his house would be messier, but really the guy was a neat freak, everything had to be just so. He cleaned his house every second day, I could never understand him, just like he could never understand how I could always live in such a messy environment. I only just started to keep things neat after I left the village, but I guess part of that could be that I didn't want to get in trouble with the sound. I was naturally a very messy person.

I sighed, Satsuma would be home for at least another couple of hours, I would sleep in his bed until he got home, then I would move to the couch. I kicked my shoes off before making my way to his bedroom; I opened his door and peeked in before I entered. Who know? He could have gotten a girlfriend while I was away, it would be so awkward to walk in on her, but no one was in his bed. It was in the same empty state as always.

I grinned and silently laughed at my girlfriendless best friend. He hadn't had a girl friend in years and even then that relationship hadn't lasted all that long. I jumped onto his bed and got under the covers and before I knew it I was fast asleep and dreaming of Orochimaru-sama.

Line break

I awoke when I felt the bed move a bit and some one put there arm around me. What was going on? Wasn't I just with Orochi-sama? I sat up startled.

"I didn't mean to wake you, but may I ask what you're doing in my bed?" Satsuma… I was dreaming…

"My house was messy and I didn't want to sleep on your couch" I answered.

"Oh well, good night" I laid back down, I guess I would sleep with him tonight, I guess that's okay; it's only one night after all. I closed my eyes and Satsuma put his arm around me again as I started dreaming of the sound and Orochimaru again.

Next Morning

It had defiantly been a surprise to wake up beside Satsuma, especially since I had been dreaming of Orochimaru-sama and the sound. Satsuma had laughed at me when I had screamed at him and reminded me that this was his house and I had broken in.

Right now I was headed towards the market to buy some cleaning supplies and food. The streets were full and bustling much unlike the empty hallways of the sound, I felt slightly claustrophobic. It's funny how I had gotten used to the sound village so easily, almost like I was meant to be in that village all along. I mean, I was already the right hand man; there must be some sort of higher power telling me to be there.

I sighed missing the cold damp hallways and torches much more than I think I should. But what I missed most about the sand was a certain man; I missed Orochimaru more than I can describe which was very unreasonable. I mean I missed him more than I missed Satsuma when I had left Konoha and I had known Satsuma since my childhood.

"Kira, is that you?" I snapped out of my musings and looked down, there looking up at me was Yukichi. He still had his wild blue hair that matched his grey eyes perfectly. He still looked like a child despite being 18, one year older than me.

He was wearing pants and a t-shirt. I could just barely see his shoes because of his too long pants but I think they were hiking boots like mine. Strange, he always wore runners despite being a ninja.

"Yukichi, nice to see you, I see you got new shoes" I tried to shy away from the subject that was sure to some, the one about my disappearance. I would much rather talk about his new hiking boots and let him tell me what sort of deal he had gotten on them (he was such a money grubber, not like he was poor or anything, I mean he owned an estate!).

"Yah, I got them yesterday. Where have you been?" I sighed, could he not humor me?

Yukichi POV

She sighed, I knew that she had been trying to get away from the subject of her disappearance and that's why she had asked me about my shoes, she never asked me about the things I had bought unless she was going for a subject change.

I looked her over, she was as tall as ever and her fiery red hair looked the same, maybe a bit longer but nothing too dramatic, but it's not like it could change that much she hadn't been gone for all that long. Just long enough to get everyone worried.

I avoided looking into her eyes until I had finished making sure she hadn't given herself any injuries. Her eyes were still that lovely purple I noticed before I was drug into that strange Kekkei Genkei of hers that she can't control. I immediately saw all my emotions as if they were on a big neon sign. _Love, worry, happiness, excitement, calm…_I felt slightly embarrassed like I always did when I looked into her eyes. I almost hated doing so because I knew she was reading my emotions as well.

"Well, where have you been? Me and Satsuma were dying from worry here in Konoha while you went gallivanting about!" I grumbled, me and Satsuma had looked for hours trying to find her. We couldn't even find a trail.

"I needed to get my head straight" I couldn't help but smile at her voice; I had missed her so much! I couldn't hold myself back any longer; I launched myself at her pulling her into a hug.

"I was so worried something had happened!" I started to cry, I knew ninja weren't supposed to cry but I couldn't help it, I just felt so relieved to know she was alive.

"It wasn't like I died—you cry baby" I started to cry harder "okay, okay! If you're going to cry like that at least get off the street people are starting to stare!" She led me off the street quickly taking me to the park and sitting beside me on a bench while I continued to cry.

Kira POV

My goodness, I knew what to expect and all but still… Yukichi was the first one to always cry, I almost wonder how he got to be a ninja, but then I remind myself he is an anbu, he wasn't chosen for his looks. And even if he had what look was the Hokage going for? I mean Yukichi looked just like a little kid, maybe 11-12 definitely not 18.

I continued to rub his back and let him get it all out as he started calling me names like "Idiot" and "Stupid". I sighed again and smiled sadly, he wasn't going to take it well when I left for the sound again and didn't come back. If I did come back it would be for the annihilation of Konoha, but I wouldn't be fighting on Konoha's side.

A/N—

So how was that? Hate it? Love it? REVIEW and tell me what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

Trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

"_Empty cans make the most noise" _

A/N—so here's another great chapter by me!

_Recap—"I think the only reason I wear my mask it because of regulations rabbit" I answered Yukichi. But weather I wore my mask or not I would complete this mission without flaw so Tsunade found no reason to either ban me from missions again of become suspicious of me._

STORY

Orochimaru POV

When I appointed Kira to be my right hand man many of my other subordinates strongly disagreed about it. Many of them thought no one was as good as Kabuto and a few of them said they simply would not work under a girl. It's a shame; a few of my ninja completely left the village.

But a particular 3 really bother me. They were very loyal to me but didn't want to work under a girl, especially a new girl that they hadn't even met. I said I would compromise with them and allow them to meet Kira when she got back from her mission in Konoha. They then asked me if they killed Kira if they could become my right hand man.

I had answered yes at the time because I have no use for the weak. If she couldn't stand up to these people she shouldn't be worthy of the title of right hand man. That's why I picked her in the first place, she had defeated Kabuto. Kabuto had been the strongest ninja next to me in the village.

Anyways those 3 ninja left the village soon after our conversation saying they would bring back Kira's head and I would have to make whoever killed her, the new right hand man. I have no doubt that she couldn't take them one by one, but all 3 together? I'm also worried about her cover; I hope those 3 don't blow it…

KIRA POV

These ninja were tricky, I mean, we've been looking for them forever! I have been running around in this forest for three hours! In that time it has rained and hailed. The trail I had been following washed away in the rain so I was now just running around blindly trying to find the three sound Nin. I hope my other team members were having more luck.

After the first hour we split up because we wanted to cover more ground because we were all sick of looking for something we could not find. I know what you're thinking, 'For anbu you don't have all that much patience' well you're right. Me and my team have next to no patience, that's why Tsunade-sama usually never puts us on missions like these. And we're not the only anbu with no patience, actually many anbu don't have that much patience it's just that they're better at suppressing their emotions.

I felt a few wet drops fall from the sky, great it's raining again…

There had been so much rain in the last 3 hours that the ground just couldn't soak it all up and there were a lot of puddles. If it kept up like this we might get a little flood. Probably nothing to serous just enough to cause a lot of ninja to dig run offs and such…

I hope I'm not one of those ninja that would suck to dig holes all day long. I'm not an earth bound ninja; I like the fire and the air. Fire… I looked down at my cold hands, why hadn't I thought of it earlier! And this whole time I've been shivering!

I jumped down to the ground and summoned some fire into my palms and held the fire close to my face to warm me up. I stayed like that for a few minutes moving the fire around to my colder body parts. When I was finally warm enough to keep going I noticed a flickering flame in the distance. I decided to check out and see who else had had the unfortunate luck of being caught out here in this bad weather.

"Hey, you guys stranded!?" I yelled out once I got close enough to be easily heard. Next thing I knew I was dodging kunai and other fly weapons. I wonder who I caught off guard. Then I noticed something very important, something vital to my mission. A sound ninja head band, I had found the one I had been looking for when I had stopped looking. Isn't it funny when something like that happens?

"Look, red hair! It must be Kira!" what was the point of my mask again?

"Shiki, we have to be quick. Orochimaru-sama didn't pick her for her looks" A short ninja growled to the one who had just spoken to me.

"Thanks, Hanaku. I already knew that" Shiki yelled at Hanaku the short.

"Both of you idiots shut up! Just kill the bitch and be done with it!" Who was that annoying bastard? He was small and had a small crop of black hair that jutted in all directions. His eyes were wild and that unnerved me, he almost looked like an animal.

"Yes, Kyohei-sama!" the other 2 chanted as they ran into their attack position. They were going to lock me into a triangle. I hate being in the middle, so I jumped as high as I could and landed on a tree branch.

"State your business in Konoha" I called calmly down to them. They _were_ sound ninja and followers of Orochimaru-sama. I didn't want to kill them without a reason.

"We have come to kill you so Kyohei-sama can become Orochimaru-sama's new right hand man. You are not worthy of that position" Hanaku retorted curtly. The man was too honest for his own good, I would have to kill them now, they could no longer live. They might blow my cover if I turn them into the Konoha jail.

I used my fire and wind Shunshin to get behind Hanaku. I was just about to cut his throat when Kyohei pulled him out of the way and raised his arm to take the kunai attack. My kunai met his arm and all I could here was metal scraping against metal, he must be wearing some sort of arm guard. I reached for my hook and chain and swung it wildly at his head trying to distract him. I didn't want to kill him…yet. I wanted to save him for the last so I could get all the info I could out of him.

Somehow my hook hit a tree and bounced back towards me, but just as the hook was about to meet my face it stopped and swung around Kyohei's neck, choking him. I kicked him hard where it hurts before latching my hook and chain to a tree so he couldn't get away. I looked towards the other 2 and nodded to them. I charged forward focusing my chakra as I ran. I grabbed Hanaku's arm before he even knew I was there and then using the basic splitting the leaf in half attack I severed his arm from his body.

"HANAKU!" I looked at Shiki as he swung his kunai and charged. I focused all my attention on him and dodged his kunai and wild kicks. He continued to attack wildly for a few more moments before I stuck my kunai in his forehead, instant death.

I turned to look at Hanaku, he was lying on the ground. He had probably already bled to death but just to be safe I removed his head from his shoulders. Just as I was getting off the ground I noticed a kunai flying towards my face, it was to close to dodge. I hardened my face into the skin of an alligator and took the kunai straight in the face.

"I did it, she's dead" I heard him say "Shiki? Are you still alive? Please tell me you are" there was no answer to his plea "Hanaku, forgive me. I wasn't able to save you" For a while I just listened to his haggard breathing while I got over the shock of getting a kunai in the face and living to tell about it, not that I ever would tell about it.

I sighed silently and rose to my feet, my broken mast falling to my feet. I had already changed my skin back to normal so my face at least looked normal.

"And then there was one…" I spoke loud enough so he could hear. He jumped and looked at me, there was probably little to no injury on my face.

"How? You can't be alive…" he took a step back.

"Oh, but I am Kyohei" I grabbed my chain and hook from the tree and started to swing it quickly in a circle above my head. "Tell me everything you know, NOW!" I demanded.

"I know everything you know nothing more!" he cried out

"So it is true you only came to kill me" I spoke calmly. As he nodded. I smiled slightly and swung my hook forward it connected with his head and one of the hooks punctured the skin letting his brains pour out.

A/N—alright, how about that? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Her Report

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, never said I did

"_The facts, although interesting, are irrelevant"_

"_If you can smile when things go wrong, you have someone in mind to blame"_

A/N—I've been doing a lot of fundraising lately and it's really boring and tiring and then I got my resume in, I still haven't heard back about that so yah… But anyway here's the next chapter!

Oh yah, like the amazing little quotes and sayings from the internet? Let me know okay!? Check out my username page for more of them!

Recap—Kira just finished her fight with the sound ninja trying to steel her new position of right hand man away from her. It is now a month later and all is well.

ONE MONTH AFTER RETURNING FROM THE SOUND

KIRA POV

My one month time period was up. I had already written my report on the current guard status of the village and some of the more out of the ordinary missions that people had received. I wrote about the new connections the Konoha had made since his last attack as well. Then I had just written a few other interesting tidbits and left it at that.

Now all I needed was a way to give this to him without being noticed. I looked at my scroll. It was disguised as an earth scroll so any average onlooker wouldn't know what it was if it somehow got lost. But if a skilled ninja got it…lets just say I would be in a lot of trouble, if that even covered it.

I stared at the scroll. How _was_ I going to get this to him? All letters and scrolls leaving the village were monitored and checked so that was out of the question. If I decided to run and give it to him by hand some one would notice my absence, because it would be at least 2 days there and 2 days back. That's 4 days; some one is gonna wonder if I died or something and checks my apartment to find it empty.

"_Ssssssss Kiiiiraaaaaa" _What was that?! I dashed for my Kunai, that hadn't sounded human. _"Orochimaru-sssssssama sssssent mmmee"_ A messenger? I opened my door carefully and looked out. There was no one there. Then I heard and irritated hiss. I looked down; it was a little brown snake.

"Orochimaru sent you?" I questioned the animal. It nodded and I allowed the animal to enter. "What are you here for?" I asked once I had closed the door.

"_I'm to take your messssssage to Orochimaru-ssssssssama" _

"Oh, well that solves my problem!" I went and grabbed my scroll and brought it over to the snake. "Um, may I ask how you are going to carry it?" I swear it rolled its eyes at me.

"_Put it on the ground, pleassssssse" _I obeyed and watched as the snake ate it. I guess it would regurgitate it later for Orochimaru. The snake looked at me before slithering towards the door, I guess it was leaving. I opened the door for the creature and watched as it exited my apartment. _"I will come again sssssssoon" _was its parting words before it disappeared into the night.

OROCHIMARU POV

"_Orochimaru-sssssama" _I got up and walked towards my door to find Akai. The snake had nearly doubled in size since I had last seen it.

"You get her report?" I asked the brown snake. It nodded and slithered in my open door and continued on to my desk. I rolled my eyes and closed my door and followed my snake beating it to the desk.

The snake then spiraled up the desk leg and started to spit out a scroll onto my desk. It was an earth scroll. I picked it up and opened it. Inside was information on basic earth style jutsu. I sighed and released the genjutsu on it.

I grinned; yes this was exactly what I needed. I started memorizing all the guard duty information and all of Konoha's contacts.

"Akai" the snakes head whipped up "I want you to head back to Konoha and tell Kira it's time to come back and to set up paper bombs in the town district, we are about to go to war…" I didn't hear or see the snake leave but I assumed it headed straight for Konoha immediately.

Yes, this was the exact information I needed. I think I made the right choice picking her to be my new right hand man. Then I noticed something written on the scroll.

_I was attacked by 3 sound ninja:_

_Kyohei_

_Hanaku_

_Shiki_

_I killed all of them, I hope you don't mind_

I almost laughed. I had been worried they would kill her and the way she wrote about them was like 'I killed some of your men, no big deal'. She's lucky that I didn't mind or I would have killed her.

Another thing that bothered me was how much I missed her since she had left. It wasn't normal. I never missed anything, ever. But I missed her and I was even worried about her, that wasn't normal either. Oh, well things would return to normal again when she came back.

Kira POV

I sighed; the snake had said it would come again soon. For what I don't know. It can't be for another report because it wouldn't get any new information. Maybe it was going to tell me when Orochimaru wanted another report, _or_ when he wanted me to come back. I really wanted to go back.

I looked around my apartment, it was really plain. I had gotten rid of a lot of my stuff. The only things I had in my one room apartment were my bed, a couch, a small dresser, a coffee table, a single kitchen chair and other cooking ware. Oh yes, I also had a small shag rug in the middle of the room. I had kind of liked the one Orochimaru had had and put one in my apartment.

Also if I bought new house furnishings it made it seem like I was staying a while, though that might be the case. I skipped over then jumped on my bed causing the old thing to creak as I bounced a few times.

I sighed and rolled over. My heart was pounding. I didn't know why though, I was just so excited and couldn't calm myself and I couldn't think of what could have gotten me so riled up. I took a few deep breathes, it didn't help I was still filled with adrenaline. I sighed again, I wasn't going to get any sleep right now, I might as well go on a walk.

When I opened my front door I was hit with a blast of cold, fresh air. There were no clouds in the sky and no one was out. I had the streets to myself. I shut my door and locked it before jumping onto my roof to roof jump. I needed to do something that would take a lot of energy to calm me down, so I ran to a training ground.

I wasn't sure what training ground this was but it seemed like it was used a lot. Almost all the grass had worn away from being walked on so much. When a breeze came by little dust clouds were picked up and they swirled around my feet.

I looked around checking for anybody. When I was positive no one was near I set up a genjutsu to keep me hidden. I used to do this when I was younger and I was trying to master transforming into animals so no one would see me. I double checked the genjutsu then removed my cloak, allowing it to drop to the ground raising more tiny dust devils.

I felt the familiar tingling sensation that ran up my arms as I started to transform. My hair turned black and short and I fell forward on all fours. It only took a second to an onlooker but to me it felt like it took forever for the transformation to be complete because I was so aware of what was going on with my body.

When the transformation was complete I looked around the training area with my improved vision. It looked like it was mid-day to me and I could hear absolutely everything. I was a very big black cat. A powerful panther with purple eyes. My eyes never changed their original colour even if they changed shape. I was glad that no one looked into my eyes or if they caught me they would know immediately who I was.

I shook out my fur and charged straight at the post. I extended my claws and ran straight up the post and climbing on top of it. I looked around again checking my surroundings before I jumped down and ran around in my new form for another hour.

By the time I came home the sun was coming up and I was exhausted. I plopped down onto my bed and was almost asleep when I heard something outside of my door. I forced my body up and in almost a dreamlike state, opened the door. No one was there, perhaps I imagined it. I shut my door and somehow made it back to my bed before I collapsed and fell fast asleep.

A/N—Yah how was that?

I NEED REVIEWS!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Leaving Konoha

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, stop jumping to conclusions

"_Keep smiling… it makes people wonder what you've been up"_

A/N—I'm BACK!!! (With another chapter of course)

_Recap— By the time I came home the sun was coming up and I was exhausted. I plopped down onto my bed and was almost asleep when I heard something outside of my door. I forced my body up and in almost a dreamlike state, opened the door. No one was there, perhaps I imagined it. I shut my door and somehow made it back to my bed before I collapsed and fell fast asleep._

STORY

When I opened my eyes it was afternoon. I shook my head, it was a good thing I didn't have a mission today because I would probably have slept through it.

"_Kira, it'ssss time"_

I looked around, I knew that hiss. I glared at the brown snake on my floor, how the heck did it get in here?

"How did you get in here?" I asked carefully as I got changed into my ninja attire.

"_You let me in lassst night" _

Oh yah, I remember opening the door and no one being there. That when the snake entered my home.

"You mentioned it was time. Time for what?" I asked even though I was pretty sure what the snake was talking about I wanted to be 100% sure…

"_Orochimaru-sssssssama wantssss you to sssssset up sssssome paper bombsssssss in the sssssssshopping disssssstrict and then return to the sssssssound" _

I nodded. I would have to start immediately.

LATER

I walked from store to store buying items I didn't need and placing paper bombs in the stores. I had already hit about 20 stores and each store had about 5 paper bombs. There was going to be some serious damage.

I walked into another store, it was a weapons store and some ninja were in there buying things. I would have to be extra careful in this shop. I walked over and examined some kunai. I noted that they were actually pretty good quality and I grabbed a few, placing a paper bomb behind the kunai shelf.

I then made my way over to travel gear. This was also pretty good stuff, but I didn't take anything.

"Thinking of leaving us again Kira?" I turned to see who was talking to me. It was Sakura.

"Ah, Sakura" I sighed, I didn't need this ninja to get suspicious. She was to smart. "No, I don't plan on leaving anytime soon, I just needed some new weapons and the travel gear caught my eye…" She continued to stare me down before turning to look back at whoever she was with.

"HEY KIRA!" of course she was with Naruto, probably helping him pick out some half decent weapons since he wasn't capable. I rubbed my temples; they were making my mission longer than it had to be.

"Hey Naruto, you looking for some weapons?" I asked mildly curious as to what he intended on getting.

"Yep, and Sakura came to help me find some" I knew it…

"Well I hope you find what you're looking for" I smiled and waved good-bye to end our conversation and get the heck out of there. I walked towards the cashier and paid for my items, placing it on the tab I would never pay as I placed a paper bomb underneath the register. I sighed and walked out of the store.

Almost finished, just a few more and then I would be gone from Konoha forever.

When I had hit the last store I headed home and started to pack. I filled 3 large travel bags. One of them was filled with my remaining clothes. My second bag held my travel gear and winter clothes along with my weapons. The last bad held my toiletries, shoes, scrolls and blanket. I wasn't worried about transporting them because I was going to put everything into a scroll.

After I had placed my luggage into a scroll I made sure that I had gotten everything. I wasn't coming back so I didn't want to forget anything. Then I opened my fridge. It was filled with food. I couldn't bare to let it get bad so I packed all of it into a scroll as well. There everything was gone from my apartment. It was exactly like when I had first opened the door.

I slid my scroll into my pocket and dropped my keys onto the floor. I wouldn't need them anymore. I took one final look and opened my door locking the inside lock before closing it. I walked down the streets of Konoha and towards the food bank, the destination of one of my scrolls. I looked at the big bin sitting outside of a building. It had some food on it but it was about to get a lot fuller.

I glanced around to make sure no one was watching as I released the scroll into the bin and added my first and only donation. I stuffed the empty scroll into my pocket and kept walking in a straight line. I would eventually get to the wall that surrounded Konoha and I would jump it and then run for it.

I passed a few of my favorite stores and a little restaurant that had been rumored to have the best Takoyaki in the whole region. I started to whistle happily to myself as I continued on my way. Eventually I made it to the wall though and I knew this was the last time I would be spending in Konoha on peaceful terms.

I looked around and noted that there was no one around before I started to run full speed up the wall. It only took me a few seconds to reach the top but I was well aware that some one might have seen me so I kept running.

I had been running for about 30 seconds when I had to dodge a kunai. I stopped immediately and looked behind me to see who had thrown it. Satsuma.

"You don't plan on fighting me do you?" I asked trying my best to sound bored. He just stared at me with sad eyes. "Well, what are you going to do?" I demanded. I didn't have time for this; I was already running later than I would have like to have been.

"You're leaving again?" He asked sadly and I was almost tempted to say I was staying; instead I bit my tongue and stared angrily at him. "When will you be back?" I almost snorted, even if I did have plans to come back I wouldn't be allowed, I had already run away once.

"I'm not coming back, Satsuma. I don't want to be the ninja Kira anymore" I lied "I don't even want to be Kira anymore. I'm done with Konoha" He stared at me.

"Why? Why do you want to leave?" He looked like he was about to cry, and I pitied him.

"I don't like it here, it's boring and can no longer hold my interest" I answered truthfully.

"You know I can't let you leave"

"How did you find me so fast? Did Sakura send you?"

"Yes, she thought something was up and sent me to keep an eye on you"

"I'm not going to kill you for old time's sake so go back home" I answered, I should have been more careful about Sakura.

"I can't leave, I have orders" I nodded, I understood. If he went back without trying it could be counted as treason.

"Fine, then I'll kill you" I answered coldly as I charged him. I knew I was going to win before the battle even started because I entered the fight with the notion to kill him and he entered the battle the simply knock me out. I wasn't going to let myself loose to him.

A/N—And that's the end of this chapter!

PLEASE REVIEW!! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO PRESS THAT BUTTON!!!

CLICK IT!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Breaking Ties

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto

"_Time is a great teacher, but unfortunately it kills all its pupils"_

"_Girls are like phones. We love to be held, talked too but if you press the wrong button you'll be disconnected!"_

A/N—sorry for the later update but would you believe me if I told you I completely forgot about it? Well it's true. I actually have all the way up to chapter 15 done, I just don't want to mass upload because I might get writers block or something, but enough of my ramble on to the chapter!!

_Recap—"Fine, then I'll kill you" I answered coldly as I charged him. I knew I was going to win before the battle even started because I entered the fight with the notion to kill him and he entered the battle the simply knock me out. I wasn't going to let myself loose to him._

STORY

I swung my weapon wildly at him focusing my wind type chakra into it. My weapon wasn't making any contact, but he was still getting sliced up from the wind. I was going back to Orochimaru one way or another.

"Tell me, where are you going that could be so important that you have to kill me so I keep my mouth shut?" He asked as he dodged another blow "You gonna become a missing Nin?"

"Why must you know? You'll be dead before the hours up" I answered as I tried to get behind him.

"You would really kill me, your friend?" I hurled a kunai at him which he dodged.

"Yes, I will kill you. That is what my new alliance requires me to do, so I'll do it. I'll do anything for him" I knew I'd said too much but I couldn't help it. If he was going onto the other world I wanted him to know. I decided that when I was just about to make the final blow I would tell him who I am working for, he disserves that much.

"So… it's for a guy?" He pulled out his weapon of choice, a sword, and prepared to fight me seriously.

"The best man in the world" I answered happily.

"You know you'll have to kill Yukichi too don't you? He will come looking for you" My mood dampened slightly, he was right—I would have to kill Yukichi, but I would do it for Orochimaru-sama.

"I know…but I'll do anything for _him, _he accepts the real me"

"We do accept you, we love you" I shook his words off, I would not be so easily swayed from Orochimaru-sama.

"Enough talk" I grabbed more kunai and infused them with my chakra "Prepare to leave with dignity" I threw all of them at him then charged him.

I swung my hook up and hooked it onto a tree branch and swung myself at him attempting to land a kick on his chest even though I knew it was a failed effort. He dodged and jumped up the branch to try to disarm me. I grinned, he fell for it. I infused my chain with my fire chakra and felt it heat up. It was getting very hot, anyone who touched it that wasn't me—was sure to get burned.

"OW THAT'S HOT" I laughed, this was going to be easy, he wouldn't be able to through kunai properly now his hands were burned. He wasn't even the best marksmen when his hands were in good shape let alone bad. He would have to rely on hand to hand combat, and I'm much better at that then long distance fighting.

I transformed the skin on my hands to a more reptilian skin. Satsuma swung hard with his sword and if I was going to take it I didn't want my hands to fail.

I prepared my hook and chain for another round with Satsuma and waited. He would have to make the first move and if he wasn't fast I was going to leave and he knew that. If he gave me no cause to kill him I would leave him his life and take my leave, but he was giving me no choice.

He came at me again throwing kunai to distract me. I saw through it though and simply ran up the tree. He followed me up, up, up until I turned around and jumped at him. If he didn't want to go crashing down to the earth with me he would move, but if he moved I would get the advantage of being on the ground.

He dodged and just as I was about to fall past him he grabbed me and fell with me cutting me with a kunai as he did this. I hissed and swung my kunai around the both of us so he couldn't release me or attack me or force me into the ground when we got to the ground.

So we fell head first towards the ground, I knew I would survive this—I wasn't so sure about Satsuma though. I twisted my head and looked at his face, his eyes were scared and he looked like he was crying. I felt guilty in that second we fell towards the hard unforgiving ground. I wasn't sure if he was upset he was about to die or sad he was letting me get away and failing Konoha.

I started to transform my body into something smaller, to him I bet I looked like I was shrinking, which I was—in a sense. What I was really doing was transforming into something smaller so he would hit the ground before me and take the hit—I would only get the after shock.

Then he started talking to me, only I couldn't make out what he was saying. It looked like he was saying something about Olive Juice though—whatever that meant. Then I closed my eyes and waited for the impact that came from the wrong direction.

I felt my breath leave my body and something warm—blood all over my back. I turned to glare at my interrupter.

He land on a tree, clearly in pain and put us down—already out of breath. The blood came from a wound on his should which never healed properly after his encounter with me because it kept re-opening.

"Kakashi, what are you doing here?" I hissed. That man, always late when you wanted him and always there when you didn't want or need him.

"I realized who gave me this injury and wanted to pay them a visit before they ran out of the village. So here I am, Kira" he answered quickly without missing a beat.

"You did that to Kakashi Kira?" Satsuma gasped.

"Yes… I did"

"Kira don't do this" Satsuma started to beg but Kakashi stopped him.

"Kira is no longer an ally of ours. She is our enemy and a very powerful one not only because she is strong but also because she has a hold on us mentally" I grinned at least he got it.

"But Kira…" Satsuma started again as I picked my weapon up and started to prepare for battle again.

"Is now working for Orochimaru" Kakashi stated while glaring at me "How could you betray Konoha like this?" he hissed.

"It was easy, I just up and left" I laughed. I guess Kakashi was good for something because Satsuma started getting ready to fight again. "You both know too much, Orochimaru-sama wouldn't like it if I let you guys live" I stared at them both.

Kakashi started to immediately gather chakra into his hand to create a chidori while Satsuma focused his chakra into his sword.

"So what level of ninja to him are you?" Satsuma asked.

I laughed "Well let's just say Kabuto's out of the job… I'll show you why…" I trailed off as I put my weapons away. It didn't matter anymore; Kakashi already knew what I could do.

I fell forward and immediately felt muscles that weren't human beginning to grow. I felt stronger and more powerful. I could do things in this body that I would never have been able to do in my old body.

Then I started to feel itchy all over as the fur started to grow. It was unpleasant but the sensation quickly vanished. My clothes shredded like a cocoon and I the butterfly.

I stared at their faces and saw the fear, I couldn't help but smile. I knew this was how they were going to look at me if I ever decided to show them what I could do.

"Kira?" Satsuma asked in a tiny voice. He only used that voice when he was terrified.

In an answer to his question I let out an earsplitting roar. The kind of roar only the king of the jungle could give—I was a tiger. The perfect cat for this terrain, I would blend in the trees and the bark was just right for me to sink my claws into it.

I rolled my shoulders and prepared to pounce leaning over to pick up the scroll that stored my things as I did so. And then I jumped at Kakashi, claws extended.

Blood spilled from what was left of his arm. If was still attached—barely. That would heal easily and without medical attention soon, he would die. I went for his leg next—I couldn't allow him to run off and get the others to help him. I am powerful in this form but I don't think I'm strong enough to take on all the ninjas Tsunade would send after me.

Kakashi was fast but not fast enough; his leg was so destroyed I don't think it would ever be good enough to walk on again. Kakashi fell backwards as the chakra in his hands disappeared to keep him alive as he crashed to the ground.

"And then there was one…" I spoke to Satsuma; he took a step back shaking. "A ninja never runs from a fight Satsuma, you're shaming your village, tsk, tsk" I laughed at Satsuma's face paled and his lips grew taunt.

Then I charged. Once again my claws were extended. Satsuma didn't even try to dodge, he was paralyzed with fear. Finishing him was easy—I left him and Kakashi there lying on the ground bleeding to death as I ran away carrying my single scroll into the night.

A/N—I suck at fight seens sorry!


	11. Chapter 11

Welcome Back

Disclaimer: I own Naruto?! That's news to me! (honestly I don't own Naruto)

"_Whatever women do they must do twice as well as men to be thought half as good. Luckily, this is not difficult"_

"_The greatest pleasure in life is doing what people say you cannot do"_

A/N—Alright I have a poll up about writing another story so go vote! (seriously people)

_Recap— Then I charged. Once again my claws were extended. Satsuma didn't even try to dodge, he was paralyzed with fear. Finishing him was easy—I left him and Kakashi there lying on the ground bleeding to death as I ran away carrying my single scroll into the night._

STORY

Finally I was going back to the Sound; I was so close I could taste it! I was going home! I ran as fast as my new body would allow me to go, tigers may be strong but they weren't the fastest cat there was. I took a deep breathe and jumped, when I landed I was a cheetah and I was rocketing towards the sound.

When I got closer I would change to a snake so that it would look like I belonged there and I wouldn't be bothered by the other ninja. I laughed; when I got back I would be Kira-sama, Orochimaru's right hand! I would be an important person when I got back!

I was close now; I could smell the sound ninja 4 all over the place. I follow the sent to their footprints leading to the village. I would have to tell them to cover up their tracks better; anyone could find the village like this. I started scuffing out the footprints as I ran; I couldn't let anyone else follow these.

Then I saw it, the stairs leading into the ground. I could barely contain my happiness now. I transformed into a snake and slithered as fast as I could towards the entrance.

The guards looked down at me as I passed but didn't stop me. Then I made my way down towards my bed, I needed clothes before I spoke to Orochimaru-sama.

When I got there I was the only one in the room so I just changed there before walking calmly to Orochimaru's office. I knocked on the door.

"Enter" said a very dull and bored voice that I instantly recognized as Orochimarus.

I opened the door and practically skipped in "Hello" I almost laughed when I heard my voice came out; it sounded like I was singing.

Orochimaru's POV

"Enter" I was in the middle of some paperwork, this had better be good. I heard quick foot steps and looked up at the sound of her voice.

"Hello" Her voice rang and sounded extremely happy; making me feel a little happy as well.

"You're here earlier than I expected" I looked down at my paperwork again; maybe she could do some of this for me…

"I ran the whole way" She sounded out of breath. I looked up and looked her over. Her cheeks were red and she was smiling making it look like she was blushing. Her hair was wild and wind blow, there was dirt and leaves in it. Her clothes were clean while the rest of her was covered in mud making me think she had just changed clothes.

"Ran the whole way? How?" I asked mildly curious how she managed to run the whole way.

"Well first I was a tiger but that was too slow so I changed to a cheetah and then to get into the village I became a snake because my clothes ripped with the first transformation…" I nodded remembering her unique Kekkei Genkei.

I looked into her eyes, momentarily forgetting her other Kekkei Genkei. I immediately saw all my emotions displayed before me, happiness, boredom, contemplating… then I saw my eyes glaring back at my own. Rather than look away like I had the last time I kept looking in her eyes and then I saw another set of emotions, shock, happiness, acceptance, sadness, love… then I saw the most wonderful shade of purple.

It was her eyes. I realized then that I had only gotten a quick glance at her eyes before because of her Kekkei Genkei. Her eyes were beautiful.

"That's never happened before…" I heard her say pulling my out of my musings.

"That was very interesting" I commented. "Do you know how to control that Kekkei Genkei?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"No, no one knew how to train me with it…"

"But you can control you other ability, correct?"

"Yes, it's self taught. No one in the village knows about my ability except Kakashi and Satsuma, but I killed them on my way out of the village… I think they're dead anyways…" I know this information should upset me. Two Konoha ninja knew about Kira's ability and she failed to kill them. But I was worried about her strangely enough and I pulled my gaze away from her to check for injuries.

She appeared to be fine, that's good.

"We will start training that ability then, I'm sure you will learn to control it with a little practice" I said

"Really?! You think I can really learn how to control it?!" She sounded so excited and I felt myself start to smile.

"You wouldn't have the ability it you couldn't control it" I answered.

"I can't wait to learn!" she was practically bouncing now. I laughed a little at her reaction, it was so unreasonable.

"Seeing as you're my new right hand you get Kabuto's old room. It's next to mine so it shouldn't be that hard to find…" She nodded, calming down instantly.

"What are my new responsibilities then?"

"Anything I want you to do" She nodded and smiled again clearly pleased for some bizarre reason "You can move into your new room now, if you like"

"Alright, I'll see you later then…" Then she turned on her heal and left my room, leaving me with a strange feeling in my stomach. It was weird but I didn't want her to leave, I wanted her to stay in my office now that she was finally back from her month long mission.

And stranger yet, I was looking forward to training with her. Yes, that girl was strange—I have never felt this way about any one person.

Kira POV

I get a room to myself and I get to learn how to control my Kekkei Genkei! I LOVE THE SOUND VILLAGE!!! I skipped all the way over to my old bed to grab my things before skipping over to Kabuto's old room. I wondered idly about what happened to him but didn't think that much into it. Orochimaru probably killed him.

I started humming a pointless tune as I unpacked. I thought back to Orochimaru-Sama's office. My Kekkei Genkei had never reversed on me then stop. That was definitely strange. And I had expected Orochimaru-sama to be angry with me when I hadn't confirmed my kill; instead he had actually looked concerned. That was a little more than weird.

I looked over Kabuto's room deciding were to put things. His room almost looked exactly like Orochimaru's. The only difference was that it was smaller and the shag rug was a different colour, other than that it was an exact duplicate.

I shrugged and released my scroll. All my things were now in a big pile in the middle of the room. I looked around the small room and almost laughed. I would be in here for a while trying to organize all my things into this tiny space.

I started moving things around putting my clothes away first. As soon as that was done I stuffed my shoes in the little closet in the corner. I walked back over to the pile and grabbed all my travel gear proceeding to stuff it into the closet as well.

How Kabuto ever lived in this tiny space was beyond me. But I guess I would learn how to cope, this was now my home. I gazed at the pile again; this was going to take a while. I grinned I couldn't wait for tomorrow, my first official day as Orochimaru's right hand!

A/N—yah tell me what you think, I personally think something went wrong with my writing at the end but whatever.

REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	12. Chapter 12

The First Training Session

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own Kira!

"_Everyone needs believe in something. I believe I'll have another beer"_

"_The only reason people get lost in thought is because it's unfamiliar territory"_

A/N—here's chapter 12!!!!!!! Thanks for reading this far!!!

_Recap— how Kabuto ever lived in this tiny space was beyond me. But I guess I would learn how to cope, this was now my home. I gazed at the pile again; this was going to take a while. I grinned I couldn't wait for tomorrow, my first official day as Orochimaru's right hand!_

STORY

I woke up in a strange room and started to panic before I realized this was my room, Kabuto's old room, my _new room. _It had taken hours to organize all my things into the tiny space but at least now it was exactly like I wanted it.

I yawned and got dressed. I didn't know what I would be doing today, yet, but I planned on walking around in the layer for a while and reacquainting myself with everything again. I hadn't really had a chance to walk around much last night so I would use today to do that, unless Orochimaru-sama needed me for something else.

Also making an appearance around the village would let people know that Orochimaru's right hand was back from her month long mission.

I walked out of my room into the cold uninviting hallways and all I could think was—it's good to be back! I know I must have looked ridiculous walking down the hallway with this big grin on my face but I couldn't help myself, I was just so happy to be back.

I walked corridor after corridor, each one the same as the next but different. I couldn't believe I used to get lost in these hallways; they were rather easy to navigate once you knew how.

I passed several ninja. They all stopped what they were doing to look at me, some even greeted me. One particular ninja even started up a conversation with me, he told me about the recent decrease in missions and such. He seemed friendly enough to me.

I continued to walk around until a ninja ran up to me and spoke to me.

"Orochimaru-sama would like to see you"

"Thank-you" was all I said before I took off down the hall to go see Orochimaru-sama.

When I opened the door to the office Orochi-sama was leaning over his paper work and looking very serious and frustrated. I almost laughed at him, he was being unintentionally funny and it was so out of character. Then he scratched his head and messed his hair up, I couldn't stop myself. I laughed and I laughed hard. My sides were spilt in an instant.

As I had guessed he looked up at the sound and he glared at me, but he couldn't fool me, I could see him blushing. I laughed harder and he looked back down at his paperwork to hide his embarrassment. After a few moments I had calmed down enough to talk normally.

"I was called here?" I said brushing some stay strands of hair out of my face. I had always hated my hair, I mean red hair? Who wanted that?

"Um, yes I was wondering if you wanted to train…"

"Are you, the great Snake Sennin, using me as an excuse to get out of your work?" I asked smiling.

He looked down at his work and pushed it to the side before smiling and looking back up at me. "And what if I am?" He continued to smile.

I held my hand out to him "Well then I'll be a good excuse to get you out of doing your work" He stood up, and like a gentle man offered me his arm. I gracefully curtseyed and took his arm before we walked off to another room to train, while I laughed at our own stupidity.

Orochimaru POV

We walked down the familiar hallways towards the training room. I almost joined in on her laughter but that wouldn't be right. As much I as felt silly doing it, I had an image to uphold. A gazed down at her; she looked like she was trying to contain her laughter. I felt my face stretch into another smile as I led her towards the training room.

As much as the paperwork back in my office was important I also believed that I deserved a break. And since I was going to take a break why not spend it training with my new second in command. It would be a good idea for me to learn how she fought anyway since we would be fighting side by side in the war I was planning against Konoha.

Kira POV

When we entered the room is was very dark. So much so, that I could hardly see a foot in front of myself.

"It's quite dark in here…" My voice echoed in the large room that seemed to go on forever in darkness.

Then Orochimaru closed the door, blocking out all the light. I was left in complete darkness and I did not like it one bit. Orochimaru then left my side to stand god knows where, while I stood there wondering what on Earth I should do.

"Try to find me…" His voice travelled around the room as it echoed giving me no idea of his position "I will not move… I'll stay in one place… you just have to reach out…and find me" His voice continued to echo as I took a step. The sound of my foot hitting the ground sounded very loud and it echoed off the walls.

"All I have to do is find you?" I asked still unsure of the situation.

"Yes…"

I nodded to myself as I focused my fire chakra into my hands and created a fire ball. Instantly the entire room lit up. It was big with stone walls but it did not go on forever. At the opposite end of the room was a stone table and a stone chair that looked like it could be a throne, and there sitting in the throne was Orochimaru.

"I found you" I smiled pointing at him.

He smiled back "You may have found me… but I found you as well" he pointed back at me. "Next time try to use the sounds to find me… this is the Sound Village after all"

I nodded "So if I listen carefully enough, I can find you?"

"I didn't say that… I'll hide again, but don't let me see you approach"

I nodded again as I put out my fire. The room became dark and ominous again as I listened hard. I could hear my own heart beat and my breathing but I could not hear Orochimaru.

Who was I kidding? I didn't have any sound jutsu's to help me… how was I going to find him without using my fire? That's when I remembered I was in the sound village now, I had no secrets. I could transform when I wanted. I grinned as I felt myself fall to the ground in the form of a house cat and that's when I realized how dark the room really was. Even as a cat I could not see, everything was dark to these eyes as well.

So I changed again, only I changed into something that could fly. I was a bat and I only needed sounds to navigate a room. I was blind even in the daylight in this form so the darkness didn't bother me.

I let out and screech and saw the layout of the room in my minds eye. I could see every detail of the throne and table, even better than when I was actually seeing them.

I screeched again and this time saw what I was really looking for. Orochimaru was standing on the left side of the room, about halfway from the wall and the center of the room and he was looking at me. Or at least I guess he was looking at me, his face was turned in this direction at least.

I changed back and got dressed again before I walked in the direction I had last seen him. This time I focused on making my footsteps as quiet as possible. Then I just bumped into him.

"Very good… you can light the area up again if you like…" I nodded and created another fire ball to light the room up. The sudden light threw strange and eerie shadows all about the room.

"What next?" I asked knowing there was more to come.

"Well now you fight me… we'll see where we go from there…"

"In this dark room?" I had barely been able to _find _him, if I fought him I would just look like a fool.

"You can light the torches on the wall if you like…" I then noticed the unlit torched that line the wall and threw my fire ball at one of them, quickly creating another one to take its place in my palm and throwing that one at another torch. I continued throwing my fire balls until all the torches were lit.

"Alright, I'm ready" I said as I stared at him.

"We'll just fight until you can no longer go on"

So I was going to be exhausted by the end of this session was I? Alright I could live with that as long as I gave him a work out as well.

"So are you going to start or am I?" I asked looking him over trying to find his weak point.

"You start…whenever you're ready then…" I nodded and took a deep breath.

I focused my chakra into my mouth. I would show Orochimaru my version of the fire ball jutsu the Uchiha were so proud of. As soon as I had enough fire based chakra in my mouth I added my wind chakra to make it more powerful and then I blew it all out at Orochimaru. The size of my fire ball jutsu was enormous. It put the original technique to shame.

But as I had expected Orochimaru dodged the attack and came at me from behind. Orochimaru had no weapons on him and I had no weapons on me, there would be no weapons in this battle.

Next thing I knew, I was running from fire and a flurry of kicks. I continued to dodge and run until I felt that my body would falter if I continued. So I made a mad dash at Orochimaru before fainting to the left and transforming into a house cat. (I would be something small first so I didn't rip my clothes) I barely stopped as I transformed and kept running feeling knew energy flow through me.

But I could do no damage in this body so I transformed again into a bear. I knew bears were slower than cats but they were stronger. I swung a paw down on Orochimaru who just barely dodged my paw swinging downwards on him. My paw connected with the ground and cracked the foundation before I turned to face him again.

He was smiling; apparently he was enjoying this as much as I was. I would have grinned back but the form I was in wouldn't allow things like that. And that's when Orochimaru blurred, I was seeing doubles.

I felt myself start to panic, this had never happened before. But then again, I had never fought like this before either, I had never tried my limits. I felt the fur go back into my body slowly as the world tilted. I had no time to be embarrassed about being nude in front of Orochimaru because as soon as I was human again, everything went black.

A/N—it was longer than usual, but yah that's the end! PLEASE REVIEW ALERT and FAVORITE!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Being Embarrassed

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

"_I moaned because I had no shoes, until I met a man who had no feet"_

"_LEARN from yesterday, LIVE for today, and HOPE for tomorrow"_

A/N—thanks to all those who have alerted and favorited and especially those who have reviewed! Kay you get a double update because this chapter is so short and I am going to Halifax for 2 weeks so yah!

_Recap—__ I felt myself start to panic, this had never happened before. But then again, I had never fought like this before either, I had never tried my limits. I felt the fur go back into my body slowly as the world tilted. I had no time to be embarrassed about being nude in front of Orochimaru because as soon as I was human again, everything went black._

STORY

Orochimaru POV

I had no idea of what to do. One minute we were fighting and the next she was on the ground unconscious and naked. To tell the truth I was terrified to approach her. Go figure, only when she is unconscious can she make me falter.

So I stood there for a moment just contemplating if I should approach her or not. Then I thought _she's going to get sick lying on this cold floor…_ I felt my face heat up as I approached the grown woman on the ground. Then I turned around and started walking in the other direction.

What was I doing!? Then I spotted her clothes, alright now I had a plan of action. I shook my head still feeling unreasonably nervous. I picked up her all her clothes and almost lost my nerve when I picked up her underwear. I almost dropped all the clothes when I picked up her bra.

Why oh why…

Then I marched with purpose quickly to where she lay. I felt each step get slower and heavier as I got closer but I did not stop completely. Until I made it, I was standing over her and thanking the gods that she had fallen face first and was lying on her stomach. If she had fallen the other way… I have no idea what I would have done then. I probably would have had a panic attack that's what would have probably happened.

I then tried to cover her with her own clothes. It wasn't working; the clothes weren't big enough to cover her umm well yah….

So I took my shirt off then and wrapped her in it trying to touch her as little as possible. I am a tall guy, about 6'4 but I was still worried if my clothes would fit her. Turns out my shirt was more than big enough for this 6'2 girl. If she had been standing up the shirt would probably fit her like a dress.

I tucked her clothes neatly under my arm before picking her up bridal style and holding her at arms length in a very awkward way. I felt silly and I was blushing. I couldn't let other people see me like this. I opened the door, and like any fugitive looked out into the hallway before I walked out into it.

No one was in the hallway, but I didn't want to chance anyone seeing me, so I ran. I ran as fast as I could go carrying a girl. Despite her appearance she was _heavy_. She must be all muscle because she did not look over weight.

It felt like an eternity before I reached her room. First thing I did was support all her weight on one arm before I ripped back her sheets and placed her safely under them. I then placed her clothes at the foot of the bed where she would easily find them, then I made a mad dash to my room locking the door behind myself.

I have never in all my life felt so flustered and nervous and—and embarrassed. I sat down at my desk and tried to calm myself down with some good old paperwork.

I started thinking back to Konoha and my days there. I thought mostly about my team and my deceased sensei. Jiraiya crossed my mind for a split second and I wondered if he ever felt the way I had just felt but I quickly answered my own question. Probably not, Jiraiya peaked at girls in the bath, he had no morals—he would never feel that way because he had never been embarrassed at being caught peaking.

I looked back at my paperwork—it was a lost cause, I was to wound up to do it now. I sighed and threw my head back trying to shake a naked Kira out of my mind.

What was wrong with me? Clearly I'd seen other female ninja in the nude but I had _never_ felt this way before. I have _never _frozen up like that. I have _never _panicked. I have _never… _I have just _never _felt that awkward before. And now I was feeling guilty for _seeing _her naked.

This wasn't fair, why should I feel guilty about something I had no control over!? Then her lying on the ground naked crossed my mind again and I was blushing again. I didn't know how I was going to face her again. I would probably blush when I saw her again.

It was about then that I realized I still had no shirt on and I was supposed to be giving out mission's right about now. I sighed and walked to my room to get a shirt.

Kira POV

Everything was black.

I think I was sleeping, I'm not sure. I opened my eyes and realized I was in my room. I sat up, the blankets fell off me. I was naked, why?

Then I remembered, I had been training with Orochimaru when I had fainted from chakra deficiency. I don't really remember what happened after that though… I looked down at my lap and saw something that wasn't a blanket but was clearly cloth.

I picked it up and held it in front of myself to examine the object. It was a shirt…Orochimaru's shirt. I felt my face get warm; he had given me his shirt. I looked at the foot of the bed where my clothes were sitting. They were neatly flooded and stacked.

Then it dawned on me. Orochimaru had seen me _without my clothes on. _He had seen me _naked._ I jumped out of the bed and quickly got dressed. I really need to find a way to keep my clothes on and in one piece when I transform if I was going to train with Orochimaru again.

I would train my animal form better. I would start tomorrow.

A/N—clearly this was a very short chapter but I needed to try to move their relationship along since it was going no where.

Alright if you could review that would be great! REVIEW PLEASE!! IT ONLY TAKES A SECOND!!


	14. Chapter 14

Personal Training

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

"_Difference between fiction and reality- fiction has to makes sense"_

"_When the power of love overcomes the love of power, the world will know peace"_

A/N—alright I'm doing a double update because the last chapter was so short—so enjoy! There's no need for a recap right?

STORY

When the next day started I immediately started to train. I knew I needed to get better if I was going to do any damage in the war against Konoha. I already know that my former allies were going to have a problem attacking me and I could use that to my advantage, but people like Sasuke weren't going to have any problem attacking me, and for that I needed to be prepared.

I was in the same room I had been in with Orochimaru the day before. I had brought a pile of clothes and already lit all the torches. I sighed, I had better start now, this could take a while.

I had never really tried to keep my clothes in one piece when I transformed before. It had always just been easier to remove them before hand. I had never really thought I would have to use my abilities to there limit though either. If I was going to be training with Orochimaru from now on I was going to be using up a lot more chakra, and incidents like yesterdays were bound to happen more often.

I dusted myself off and looked my clothing over. A plain T-shirt, shorts and regular undergarments. It wasn't what I normally wore but it would do for the exercise I had in mind. I wasn't wearing any shoes because I didn't want to sacrifice any. I knew I would have many failures, whenever I tried something new I never got it on the first try. Even if I did, that just wouldn't be natural, we can't all be prodigies.

I didn't know what I wanted to try first. I could become something small and try to shrink my clothing as well, or I could try something large and try to keep my clothes in one piece. Big or small, which would be easier?

After a moment of debating I decided big would probably be easier. I decided a bear would probably be just the right size for my first try. The bear was also pretty easy to transform into and I didn't want to waste a lot of chakra, especially since I was expecting failure. But if I was really, really lucky maybe I wouldn't fail. Maybe if I kept a positive mind I would be able to not wreck my clothes.

I felt the familiar itchiness of the fur growing. I felt my body getting bigger and heavier. My clothes started to stretch and then—rip. I knew this was going to happen but it was still slightly disappointing. I shrunk back to my original size and walked over to the pile of clothes. I would try again, no time like the present.

I would try with a shadow clone this time, just one, because I didn't have all that much chakra to waste, but at least it might hurry up the process of failure and success.

The next try had the same result. And the only after that… no go. 6 tries later and I hadn't progressed at all. I was starting to get frustrated; I only had 3 pairs of clothes left so it seemed my training would be finished soon if I didn't figure this out.

I started to transform again, only this time I felt something different. I heard my shirt ripping and that was familiar, but my pants stayed in one piece. I finished the transformation and looked down to see if I could see my pants. They weren't there visibly but they were defiantly on me.

I transformed back to my normal self… and I was wearing my pants. I almost started jumping up and down with my success but decided against it and put on another shirt instead.

I tried again, only everything ripped this time. I only had one more complete outfit, I wasn't worried about walking back to my room naked because in a worst case scenario I could transform into a smaller animal and walk back to my room that way.

Alright, one more try that was all I would be able to do today. I started transforming again and this time managed to keep my pants again. But that was it, I was out of clothes. I could continue to train with only pants but I just didn't feel like it anymore. I knew I was on the brink of figuring this out but I was tired. Not physically tired, mentally tired. I had exhausted my brain with all this trial and error.

I transformed into my normal self again and got ready to leave. I put out all the torches with my wind chakra and mashed all my ruined clothes in a big ball before I exited the room as a snake and made my way towards my room again. I would try again tomorrow if Orochimaru didn't need me for anything.

I got to my room and just fell on my bed. I don't even remember my head hitting the pillow.

A WEEK LATER

Every single day since I had started I had been training and I had finally got it. I could now transform and keep my clothes on. It had turned out that transforming with my clothes was rather simple after all. I just had to infuse my clothes with my chakra. I was thrilled and wanted to show somebody but knew that no one would really be interested.

Anyways Orochimaru would see soon enough, he had asked me to train again yesterday but I had turned him down telling him that I was doing some personal training. He had let it go pretty quickly so I don't think he really minded all that much.

But tomorrow, I would ask him to train with me. I would show him what I could do now. Not only was my transforming abilities perfected but I now had more chakra as well. It had grown with all my extra training. I couldn't wait till tomorrow.

THE NEXT DAY

I walked to his office full of confidence.

"Hey, are you really busy?" I asked leaning around the door. He was leaning over his paperwork again and looked like he was really concentrating on it.

He looked up from him work "Not really" I knew he would answer like that, I already figured him out. Any excuse to get out of paperwork and he was there.

"Well I was wondering if you would like to train with me today…" He nodded and I smiled. I would finally get to show some one my improved ability.

We were in the training room in less than a minute and ready to fight. I lit the torches by simply sending my chakra to the torch and heating it up. I had also improved on lighting the torches as well; it was much more efficient now.

"You ready?" he asked, I nodded. This would be a much different fight than from the last one.

I charged and transformed into a tiger, I know he was shocked from the expression on his face and I couldn't help but feel a little smug. Then we went at it, I tried to claw him he tried to land a kick on me. I knew he was taking it easy on me even though I was trying to go all out on him. But then again he was a Sennin, if he went all out on me, I would end up in intensive care or worse.

We fought until I could hardly move.

"Well, it seems you have improved. What do you say to learning how to control you other Kekkei Genkei tomorrow?"

"YES!" I shouted momentarily forgetting who I was talking to "Oh, sorry. I mean yes, I would love to"

Then he was laughing at me. I soon joined in; his laughter was just to contagious. Then we were walking out of the room going our separate ways until tomorrow.

A/N—I felt that was somewhat lacking but you guys are the judge of that so let me know what you think, I love hearing from you guys!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	15. Chapter 15

Having Fun?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

"_Excuse me? I'm sorry; my brain naturally filters the voices of idiots"_

"_I don't know what a scoundrel is like, but I know what a respectable man is like, and it's enough to make one's flesh creep"_

Yah, this chapter kind of sucks until the end—and don't you scroll down to read just the end, read the whole thing and tell me if you like it!!!

_Recap—"Well, it seems you have improved. What do you say to learning how to control your other Kekkei Genkei tomorrow?"_

"_YES!" I shouted momentarily forgetting who I was talking to "Oh, sorry. I mean yes, I would love to" _

_Then he was laughing at me. I soon joined in; his laughter was just too contagious. Then we were walking out of the room going our separate ways until tomorrow. _

STORY

When I woke up I knew it was early. Not because I couldn't see the son or anything (You can never see that underground) but because my clock said so in big red flashing numbers.

4:24am 4:24am 4:24am 4:24am 4:24am 4:24am 4: 25am 4: 25am 4: 25am

Nice. But I wasn't tired anymore; I was too excited about today. I was about to get dressed and go warm up when I saw the shower and myself in the mirror. I had showered since I had gotten back, but I hadn't done my hair. It was a mess but I didn't really care.

Then I thought, why be early? I'll just have a shower and do my hair, then I'll be right on time, if not late. So that's what I decided to do.

After showering and using half my conditioner in an attempt to remove some of the knots I started to brush it.

It hurt, a lot. Every time I ran the brush though my hair I cursed quietly. It took me a whole hour to get half way done. Now I remembered why I didn't brush my hair, it hurt too much. I would cut it later, it was too long anyways.

After another hour passed my hair that normally reached my mid back reached my mid-thigh. That was how messy it was, I guess I never really noticed though because that's the way it always looked.

'I really had to get a hair cut' I thought as I ran the brush though my now silky straight hair and got ready to meet Orochimaru. I could barely contain my excitement at the thought of finally getting my eye Kekkei Genkei under control.

OROCHIMARU POV

I woke up about 6:30 to get ready for training with Kira when I walked past her door. Now normally I would never to this but I heard something in there that made me curious, so I leaned against her door to listen closer

"Fuck, fuck, fuck…" Now I was really curious "Stupid hair, I'm cutting you… fuck" Oh, I heard nothing, I told myself as I headed towards my office. I would wait for her here.

Time skip

I had been in here for about half an hour and it was now 7:00. Kira should be here any moment now. I finished another sheet of paperwork and put it to the side.

That's when she came in. All I could think was, _she's beautiful—she should brush her hair more often._

"Hi, Orochi-sama. I'm ready when you are"

Orochi-sama? No one calls me that. It sounded… weird, and I think if anyone else had called me it I would have yelled or something but when she said it all I could do was smile. What a stupid response.

"I'm ready, you look nice" I couldn't really help but comment.

She smiled and blushed before speaking again "So shall we go?" she asked. I stood and followed her towards the training room. I had already asked 3 of my ninja to meet us there to help us. I had never really trained some one how to use an eye Kekkei Genkei so I expected there to be a lot of failed attempts.

When we entered the room my ninja were already there. They were sparring with unequal groupings once they noticed us however; they stopped immediately and lined up. I had already informed them of what this training would be to the best of my abilities. I didn't know all that much either; we were all in the same boat.

"Alright, we'll just watch and see what happens. Whenever you're ready" I told Kira. For a moment she just stood there as if she were having an inner conversation before she stepped up to the ninja closest to her before looking into his eyes.

I had never really watched what happened when she looked into some one else's eyes. It was rather strange. They both went still and leaned towards each other unconsciously. When it was over they both leaned back without seeming to really think about it and my ninja seemed a little out of it. Almost like he was drunk, but only for a moment.

It seemed that her ability not only showed the others emotions but also dazed them momentarily. It would be useful in one on one but not in larger groupings seeing as she was left defenseless as well.

I had no idea how she was going to learn this but she had learned how to transform without wrecking her cloths so this shouldn't be all that much harder.

First she tried just concentrating on turning it off. That didn't work at all, we made no progress. But after 3 hours, she figured out that if she wanted she could make people see emotions they weren't really feeling—and not just see the emotion, she actually made them feel it. (A/N—think Jasper from Twilight—no copy right intended).

But after a whole days worth of training we also found something else out. She wasn't only read the emotions subconsciously she also took some of their chakra to read their emotions so she didn't get drained. But they still couldn't figure out how to stop it and he could tell that she was getting frustrated.

After a few more tries, he made her call it quits. If it went on like this, his ninja would be too drained to do the missions they were supposed to complete later.

"I just don't get it! Why won't it work?" She said grabbing her neat hair and messing it up. For some reason I just wanted to smooth it back out again.

"You know some things come to us when we least expect it…" I said doing my best on what I thought was comforting.

"Really? So you think I might still get it?"

"For an anbu, you're not very patient are you?" She seemed to pout at that and it almost made me laugh "It was just one day of training; you could hardly call it a lost cause yet"

She sighed and kicked an imaginary stone making her look especially young and said "Yah, I know. When I was in Konoha they told me I was too impatient to be an anbu all the time too"

I laughed that time because I could believe it. When she was doing a mission she always did it as fast as possible and when she was training she got frustrated easily. No wonder the people in Konoha called her impatient.

"That's mean, don't laugh!" She pouted again; it only made me laugh harder. I haven't laughed like this since I was on the same team as Jiraiya, him and his stupid antics.

"Sorry" I finally choked out. She continued to pout before her face changed into a breath taking smile.

"I'm so sorry Orochi-sama, but I've been keeping you from your paperwork haven't I?" She said sweetly and all the previous happiness I had felt disappeared. Paperwork. Damn, I need some one to do that, it's so boring and-and— I'm at a loss for words, but I just wish it would all disappear or fly away.

"That's mean…" I whispered under my breath thinking it was to quiet for her to hear.

"That's life, and you know it's important" She sounded like she was chiding a child, telling him to do his homework. No one other than the third had ever spoken this way to me and I almost started laughing again. This girl. She makes me act like I've never acted before and that's not a bad thing. I like feeling this way, whatever way this is and I'm glad she decided to stay in the sound.

Then she looked up into my eyes and I immediately identified what this strange emotion was. _Adoration, Love, Respect, Happiness. _But it wasn't just that that scared me. It was that her emotions mirrored mine as I continued to watch and let the whole thing play out for me. _Adoration, Love, Respect, Happiness, Loyalty. _So we loved each other. That was it. I think I almost fainted from the shock, I'm not supposed to love, so what's going on!?

A/N—so as most of you can probably tell this was mainly just a filler chapter until the end, tell me it you liked it REVIEW or PM me!!!! Thanks!!!


	16. Chapter 16

He's loves me? He loves me not?

Disclaimer: I do not own Orochimaru but I do own this plot and Kira!!

"_Something means everything to someone who has nothing"_

"_A person who goes out and experiences life is truly happier than one who peeks out from behind a curtain and watches the other"_

A/N—and the plot thickens, what will happen next!? Oh yah, thanks to all those anon reviewers!

_Recap—__ then she looked up into my eyes and I immediately identified what this strange emotion was. Adoration, Love, Respect, Happiness. But it wasn't just that that scared me. It was that her emotions mirrored mine as I continued to watch and let the whole thing play out for me. Adoration, Love, Respect, Happiness, Loyalty. So we loved each other. That was it. I think I almost fainted from the shock, I'm not supposed to love, so what's going on!?_

STORY

I couldn't believe what I was seeing as I looked into Orochimarus eyes. Love? Adoration? Respect? Happiness? What was this? But even though Orochimarus emotions surprised me, mine surprised me even more, they were exactly the same except I had loyalty mixed in there too.

So what? We love each other, is that it? It makes no since, but I do enjoy being around him and I don't like leaving him. I think I want to spend all my time with him so what's with all this self doubt? Did I think my ability was faulty even though it had always been right before?

I don't think I was doubting my ability, I think I was doubting myself. I was scared of letting myself think that this man could love something like me. I had seen it in every person's eyes I had looked in in Konoha. They all said _insecurity, doubt, guarding, and fear. _They didn't like my ability to see their emotions, that's why I never shared I had a second Kekkei Genkei, that would be too much for them.

I looked up at Orochimaru again; unaware I had looked down after our encounter with our own emotions. He looked just as confused as me, if not more. His mouth was slightly open as if he were going to say something but he didn't speak a word. His eyes were wide and confused. They were unfocused as if seeing nothing but everything. I think this came as more of a shock to him than it did to me. I don't think he's ever loved before. Not like this. But I have never felt like this before either, I guess we have as much experience with this as the other.

I tried to speak but I was still trying to make sense, what do you say to some one you love? How do you respond to them? Was it alright for us to even feel this way about the other? What if it wasn't? I had accepted I loved him, but that was as far as I was getting. I still couldn't move. I knew this Kekkei Genkei was trouble, just look at the mess it had gotten me and Orochimaru into? Our relationship had been comfortable but now it was going to be awkward!

_But maybe just maybe, our relationship would get better…_the little voice in my head said. _Isn't it good now that you both know how you feel about the other? _My voice was on a role today, it wasn't shutting up now. _You guys are so thick headed you probably never would have noticed without your ability. _My voice had a point there. We probably never would have noticed…

My eyes hadn't strayed from Orochimarus face since they had last decided to look there. His expression hadn't changed much except now he looked like he was thinking hard about something. I'm sure my face looked a lot like his as I gauged his reactions.

I think we had better sleep on this.

"I'm gonna go back to my room now. Thanks for the training session…" My voice sounded curious and not the slightest bit grateful which had been what I was aiming for. But I had spoken so I wasn't going to complain too much.

"Huh? Yes, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then—goodnight" He said his voice sounding strangely like mine.

I nodded and exited his office walking a bit faster than normal to get to my room, all the while trying to figure out what Orochimaru was thinking. I didn't want things to get awkward between us so if he didn't like having those emotions with me I would try to make things as normal as possible for him. Whatever he wanted I would give to him. The sky's the limit.

I entered my room strangely at peace. I felt so relaxed that after I had changed and stretched I was ready to sleep. I climbed into my bed and only lay there for a moment before I was under.

When I woke up the next day I still had the same relaxed feel as I had the night before. Maybe coming to terms with ones emotions did that to people. I guess it seemed reasonable to feel like that. No more stress of trying to figure out why you felt like you did around a certain person. Everything laid in front of you weather you wanted it to be or not.

I dressed and brushed my hair before I went over to the Genin section of the village. I had only been there once before. That was the time I decided to never go there again because too many of the ninja there pissed me off. But today I think I wanted to feel a little mad or something. Something other than this strange relaxed calm, it was almost frightening to feel this way. Too calm. Like the calm before the storm.

I needed a little excitement.

As soon as I entered the hallway of the Genin I heard them. They were arguing about something.

"…kunai…" something about kunai? Maybe someone touched another someone's kunai without asking…

I continued my trek to the source of the noise. By the time I got to the room the argument bad become a fight.

"Alright you hot heads, what the hell is going on!?" I yelled realizing they were about to decorate the beds with a bunch of kunai.

They all stopped immediately and looked at me. They were hardly breathing as they stared at me. I guess they were waiting for me to do something drastic because of their behavior and even though I wanted to, I remembered that they _were _children and as much as I would love to beat some sense into them it wouldn't do any good.

So I exercised the patience I don't have.

"Will some one tell me what's going on?" I tired to keep my voice even and gentle, while still being clearly heard. Not as easy as it sounds, but somehow I did it.

"He just took my kunai without asking is all…" I was right it was about kunai…

"Did he give it back?" I asked trying to remain patient and calm. He nodded "If he gave it back, why are you getting all angry. That hardly seems fair" I said staring at him with what I thought were friendly eyes.

"I guess…" they were still waiting for me to yell I guess from their expressions.

"If you want to spar there _are_ plenty of training rooms, why not go there instead of ruining the beds?" I said surprised at how natural this was feeling. Maybe I wouldn't hate it here all that much anymore.

"Alright Kira-sama…" They all coursed still looking rather confused as they exited the room in search of the nearest training room.

I sighed feeling rather proud of myself. I felt good after that. I guess my calm was coming from boredom. I needed something to do. I _still_ need something to do.

While I was contemplating on what I was going to do next my body started taking me towards Orochimaru's office. I guess I was going to see Orochimaru and see if he had gotten over what had happened yesterday.

I was at the door before I saw it. I guess I was scared of what his reaction was going to be when he saw me. Was he going to be mad? Embarrassed? Want me to leave the room immediately? I didn't know how he would react and I guess that made it all the more scary. I don't want to be rejected now that I know that I love him.

I guess that the power I have always resented is the power that would also guide me to the person I loved. I had never liked the ability to see other people emotions and other people didn't like it either. No one likes to have to face their emotions; I guess that's why we build brick walls around ourselves to protect us, to keep us from realizing the truth. You may love your enemy but never want to admit it so you tell yourself to think otherwise and cover it up with a fake feeling.

But every one's eyes that I have looked in were forced to face their feelings weather they wanted to or not. The only one who has actually looked into my eyes long enough to see what I was feeling at this time was Orochimaru. Everyone else looked away before they could see what I was feeling because they were either ashamed or embarrassed that I had seen what they truly felt.

But maybe they wouldn't have felt so bad if they had continued to look into my eyes and see what I was feeling. Maybe then they wouldn't have felt so bad. If they had seen what I felt after watching their emotions play though they could have respected me a little. It not like I told anyone how they felt, they just had to own up to it themselves. But I guess that can be the most terrifying thing in the world.

"Damn! There is just too much! How did Kabuto do all this paperwork?" I grinned, Orochimaru has never liked paperwork, I could tell right from the beginning by the way he pawned it all off on Kabuto.

I took a deep breathe and knocked, I couldn't put this off any longer. This needed to be said and it needed to be said now. Things were just going to get more awkward between us if it went on any longer. It had only been a day but I could still feel its weight.

"Come in…" Said a very dull voice. He wasn't expecting me; boy was I going to be a surprise.

"Hey" I opened the door and looked around the corner to see his desk stacked high with paper. I couldn't even tell which pile was the completed pile.

"Oh… um… Hello Kira" Sticking to the formalities was he?

"Yah so I wanted to talk about yesterday if that wasn't too much to ask…" Maybe I should have put this off to a later date, I was way too nervous to do this right now. But I was here and I had already started, I might as well finish this.

"Kira, it's just…" He couldn't seem to finish.

"Orochimaru-sama, I love you and I know I can only hope you feel the same way, but even if you don't please don't throw me away. I can still be useful" I don't know why I said those words but they were true.

"It's all right Kira… I-I love you too"


	17. Chapter 17

**Just My First**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

"_**To achieve greatness, you have to not care if you live or die"**_

"_**You are a fool whether you Dance or not, so why not dance"**_

**A/N—so how did you like how I ended the last chapter? Thanks to the reviewer and Alerters and favoriters and all that! I absolutely love your reviews, I read all of them!**

_**Recap—**__**"Orochimaru-sama, I love you and I know I can only hope you feel the same way, but even if you don't please don't throw me away. I can still be useful" I don't know why I said those words but they were true.**_

"_**It's all right Kira… I-I love you too"**_

**STORY**

I had never loved a man. It had just never worked for me, I mean Satsuma liked me its just he never clicked that way—he was just my best friend. And this is why I am so cautious now—I don't want to screw things up with Orochimaru.

It's been a week since we confessed to each other and nothings changed. I admit I'm a little disappointed. I don't know what I expected once I found a man I loved but it probably wasn't this. It _defiantly _wasn't this. But Orochimaru wasn't exactly what I had in mind either, I had always pegged him as the bad guy—who'd figure I'd end up loving him and him me?

At the moment I was sitting down in a training hall with some Genin. To be blunt they weren't all that good, actually they sucked. A lot.

"Try again—control your chakra better unless you want to get killed" I called out again to the tallest one. He sucked at chakra control and he reminded me an awful lot of Naruto because of that.

"Go a little harder Katsu, he isn't going to get better if you go on him like that" I called again. Katsu was good and showed potential; he would be coming with us when the war on Konoha started.

I sighed; I didn't want to be here. I wanted to be wherever Orochimaru was to get this whole thing sorted out. I didn't know how much longer I could last with us hiding from each other. Well I guess it wasn't hiding it was just avoiding to an extreme; I hadn't even seen him since that fateful night 7 days ago.

"Alright that's enough, he won't get better in one night" I called again before I stood up and exited the hall. I was tired of this and that Genin incompetence was starting to drive me crazy. Anyways, I had my own training that I had to do, I still hadn't figured out how to control my eye Kekkei Genkei.

I grumbled a little on my way to the training room closest to my bedroom. This one happened to be the same one where me and Orochimaru had our first training session. I sighed remembering what I could of that day. I remembered that we had a pretty intense fight that ended in me loosing consciousness, resulting in my lying there naked on the floor. I blushed for the first time about that incident. How strange it happened weeks ago and now I blush?

After standing in my room for a while I realized why nothing was going on. I needed a partner for this kind of training; doing it myself just wouldn't work. I needed somebody's eyes to look into.

I wondered if Orochimaru would do it. He may or may not, probably depended on how much paperwork he had. I didn't ponder it much though before I was walking towards his office. I needed a training partner and we had to talk, kill 2 in one blow I guess.

I knocked on his door. There was no answer so I let myself in. There he was sitting at his desk, looking as perfect as always. I smiled slightly waiting for him to notice me. It didn't take him long.

He looked up at me and made a facial expression I wasn't aware he could make. His smile was so soft and warm and the best part was that I knew that smile was all mine. He would never make that kind of face for anyone but me. I was a special person in his life like he was special in my own.

"How's the paperwork coming, Orochimaru-sama?"

He continued to grin at me while he answered "Fine… how's training the Genin?"

"Boring as hell" I answered honestly, which only made his smile grow.

"So what do you need?"

"A good partner to train with and I could only think of one…" I trailed off my eyes never straying from his body. I wasn't going to look into his eyes just yet…

"Hmm, I think that can be arranged…"

I glanced up into his yellow eyes. They were the same as last time, proving that he really loved me. I couldn't help but smile; my emotions were the same as last time as well. And rather than being fazed like last time and having another awkward moment Orochimaru went on as if nothing had happened.

"What training room are _we_ going to?"

I grinned like a fool "I was thinking 9"

"Then shall we get going?" I nodded in response and we set off to training room 9 without further delay.

Training room 9 happened to be the same training room that we had had our first sparring match in so it was pitch black when we entered. To show Orochimaru that I had improved I lit all the torches without making any movement. This torch lighting was making my fire jutsu very efficient and fast.

There was an unspoken agreement between us as to what this training would be about and be both sat down facing each other. I focused as hard as I could about removing the chakra from my eyes and not seeing his emotions but it was a failed effort, I read his emotions anyways.

"Tell me what you are doing" his voice bounced off the walls making it sound slightly ominous.

"I'm trying to remove the chakra from my eyes" I answered.

"Maybe rather than removing it, try changing it" I nodded, that sounded like a good idea. I couldn't seem to remove the chakra anyways, so changing it was the only real option that I could think of.

So I focused on changing it. My eyes itched which was really strange but when I looked up, I saw nothing. Quite literally. Nothing—not even the light in the room. It was pitch black again. I felt myself start to panic, I was blind! I could hear my breathing coming out in gasps as I focused on changing the chakra back. It wasn't working.

"Kira, what's wrong?" I heard him ask slightly panicked as he listened to me breathing.

"I can't see" my voice was quiet but I knew he heard because he stopped breathing "I can't change my chakra back" my voice rose an octave.

"Calm down, you're too panicked to do anything" I listened to his voice and slowed my breathing. At first things were just as black but the more I relaxed the lighter things got until I could see again.

"Are you alright now?"

My eyes focused on him and I nodded.

"Do you want to try again?"

Once again I nodded, slowly this time though. I would try again but I would try changing the chakra in my eyes different way so I didn't end up blind again. I didn't want to panic again in front of Orochimaru. I didn't want him to think I was weak.

She had never admitted this out loud but she had always been scared of going or being blind. That's why she hated her bat form so much, even if she got good enough ears not to need so see she still wanted that one sense.

She took a deep breath again and started. She would have to make the chakra gentler and easier to work with if she didn't want any damage done to her eyes. She started again focusing on making the chakra change. She felt it happening like the time before only her vision wasn't disappearing.

"Alright, I think I'm ready" she spoke as quietly as she could but it still sounded loud and booming in the already perfectly silent room. She could see Orochimaru nod his consent in her peripheral vision. She looked up into his eyes…

Orochimaru looked dazed like he wasn't seeing anything, then he fell over backwards, his head smacking the hard brick ground.

"Orochimaru!" she yelled surprised by his reaction. He didn't move so she jumped up and started to shake him until his eyes seemed to focus on her. "Are you alright?!" her eyes were wild with worry.

"I'm… fine…" He shook his head a little as if trying to focus.

"Are you sure? Maybe we should stop…" She didn't want to stop now that she was getting results but she also didn't want Orochimaru to pay the price for her experimenting.

"No, no. I'm good" he placed a calming hand on her shoulder and pushed her down before signaling for her to start again. Once again she started to change her chakra. It took a little while, but then she looked up and stared right into Orochimaru's eyes.

Nothing. She saw no emotions. She had done it.

Before Orochimaru could even comprehend that it was a success Kira was screaming and jumping up and down with joy. She knew how to control her Kekkei Genkei now.

"I did it! I did it!" she yelled happily "Thank-you so much!" she smiled widely at Orochimaru. Orochimaru smiled back her energy flowing into him.

"Good" was all he said before Kira leaned in and kissed him. His world stopped and he pulled her closer before she stepped back and blushed "What's wrong?" he asked thinking it was something he did.

"Nothing—it was just my first kiss…" and she blushed deeper.

A/N—you'll have to forgive if this chapter seems a little weird I started it a while ago and then left it then came back to it then left it so it was written over the course if like 2 weeks and I had a lot of different things influencing my writing each day….

Anyways REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW BAD IT WAS


	18. Chapter 18

**War Plans and the Past**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters—I just own Kira. **

_"Those who are open-minded are unconquered by the logic of reality."_

_"The only job you can start at the top is digging a hole"_

A/N—Chapter 18 is finally here! And the plot thickens… what will this chapter be about? (PS sorry if it's weird I was listening to Beatles songs while writing this—I am the egg man, they are the egg man, I am the WALRUS!!!)

_Recap—"Good" was all he said before Kira leaned in and kissed him. His world stopped and he pulled her closer before she stepped back and blushed "What's wrong?" he asked thinking it was something he did._

"_Nothing—it was just my first kiss…" and she blushed deeper._

**STORY**

It had been 1 day since their kiss and Kira was still giving off waves of happiness. Nothing could get her down. Not the incompetent Genin. Not the Jonin who tried to hit on her. Not the guard who questioned her on her position. She smiled as she skipped lightly into Orochimaru's office.

"You called?" She practically sung.

"2 weeks" she stared dumbly for a moment "2 weeks until we go to war with Konoha" Happy feeling gone. "I want a list of all the ninja that we are sending and their levels. I don't want the Genin unless they can hold their own against a Chuunin that is all" he dismissed her.

She walked slowly out of the room nothing of her happy mood left. In it's place cold seriousness. She would go though the Anbu elite first and work her way down.

She made her way over too the anbu elite quarters grabbing a clip bored and a piece of paper on her way. She had met very few of these Nin since most of them resented her for getting the position of right hand after Kabuto had _left. _They were mad that some nobody who had just come into the village had gotten the position and they (who had been with Orochimaru for years) had failed to get the position.

She walked into the room unannounced "Alright I want all capable Nin in front of me right now" she commanded. All of the Anbu Elite jumped in front of her. Now Kira realized why Orochimaru hadn't been sending anyone out on missions lately, he wanted them to all be at the village.

"I want all capable Nin to sign this paper right here along with your rank" she held up her clip bored and paper for them to sign. Once they were finished she left quickly to the Anbu quarters. Orochimaru would want this information quickly she had no time to waste.

TIME SKIP

She had made it though all the levels but Genin. This one would be the hardest, she couldn't just ask 'all capable Nin to sign the paper' because she had to decide if they were capable to go. This would mean she would have to fight against each and every one of them and evaluate their skills.

This wouldn't be about how much they had grown since they had come. This would be about are they strong enough mentally to kill some one and are they strong enough to do it? Can they keep up the fight after one of their teammates had died? She would be the judge.

"Alright, all of you will have a go at fighting me. I will evaluate your skills and see if you are ready for battle or if you should just stay behind and watch the village" she spoke clearly and looked over all the Genin. Some of them would be good enough to go but others clearly wouldn't.

"If you do get to go I strongly advise you to not go against anyone other then Chuunin unless there are 3 of you. We don't want any casualties" then she started the test and called the first name on her list.

"Judith Kitichi" he stepped forward "Whenever you are ready" and the fight began.

TIME SKIP

She had fought with every single one of the Genin. Out of the 56 Genin 38 would be going. The others would be left behind to guard the fort.

She left the Genin hallway and headed towards Orochimaru's office to relay the information. She walked though the door without knocking and placed the information on his desk.

"38 are ready" was all she said before she started to leave.

"Hey… Kira will you give me a hand with all this paperwork? I'm sure it will go faster with the too of us…" She smiled and nodded.

She went and sat on the couch in the corner of his room after grabbing a stack of files and a pen, then went to work. It was silent in the room except for the scritch scratch of the pens. There was no way of telling time in the small room and no one entered the room to give some marking of time. The room was lit only by torches hung in regular intervals along the wall.

The door was a regular rectangle made of thick wood Kira assumed it was for blocking hallway noise from the room. But then, what noise was ever in the hallways? That had to be the one thing she missed about Konoha, there was more noise and laughter. The only laughter heard here was cold and empty or insane. There were a lot of insane people in the sound village but she also understood the need for it. Orochimaru could never get a sane person to do some the jobs he needed done. Konoha even had a few insane people as well as she assumed every village had.

Konoha had never really been a home to her. Her father had been a no show and her mother had drowned when she was young. She had heard stories about them though. Her father had been a successful merchant. But because of his wealth he was often stolen from. When he travelled from place to place he took to hiring ninja. When going though a particularly dangerous area he had asked Konoha for its services. Her mother had been the ninja assigned to guard him. The rest was history. Kira's mom had come back pregnant and had insisted that her father not be informed. She never revealed why but many people assumed it was because she didn't want a child to get in the way of his work. Especially a child of a mother who had only been with the man for 3 days.

Kira assumed her father was alive and out there some where but had no idea who or where he was. She didn't know if her Kekkei Genkei had come from him or from her mother. She would have asked her mother but she had only been 3. She hadn't accessed her blood traits and she hadn't been able to speak very well. The only thing she did know was that her hair had come from her mother's side. But that was it.

"Kira, are you alright?" Kira was brought out of her musings and realized she hadn't gotten much work done. The room seemed slightly darker and realized Orochimaru was staring at her.

"I'm fine, I was just thinking is all…" she trailed off still looking at the snake man a few meters away from her.

"What were you thinking about?" He questioned seeming genuinely interested.

"It's nothing, I was just thinking about my mom and dad" She ran a hand though her hair. It went though smoothly, she had been brushing her hair more often ever since Orochimaru had complimented it.

"Do they live in Konoha?" he asked.

"No, no. My mom is dead and I don't know where my dad is" She smiled and leaned back over her work doing another sheet in the silence that followed.

"Does it trouble you that you don't know who your father is?" She looked back up at Orochimaru and realized he hadn't done much work either.

She had never really thought about if not having a father was troubling. Sure she was called a bastard but she could really care less about that. What did make her upset though is that her mother who was so full of life could never get married because no one wanted a kid that wasn't theirs even if she could remember her mother telling her on a regular basis that she was her greatest treasure. When her mother had died she had become an orphan no one adopted. Lot's of children sent to the Konoha Orphanage were never adopted.

"No it doesn't trouble me. Only other people are troubled by it" She answered. There was no point telling him the full story when she was trying to forget Konoha.

"Other people?" He seemed compelled to bring the whole story out of her!

"Yes, the villagers and mom's suitors. Mom and me were fine with it" She leaned back over her work but as she did something wet hit the paper she was working on. She quickly brought her hands up to conceal the tears but it was too late Orochimaru had already noticed.

"I didn't mean—" he started but he didn't get to finish.

"I'm sorry that's never happened before!" Her hands started to rapidly wipe the tears away. Orochimaru was going to think she was weak! He was going to think he made the wrong choice putting her as his right hand! She felt so ashamed.

But then he was there. Right in front of her wiping her tears away for her and holding her. Then she couldn't hold it in anymore she really cried. She hadn't thought she was troubled by it. She thought she was okay with it. She guessed it was because when she felt down by it she told herself she was fine with it even if she wasn't. She told herself she was fine with it so often that she even fooled herself.

"Shh, it's okay" She whispered to her. She could tell she was putting him on the spot. He was very stiff, not used to having a girl cry on him. But despite knowing that Orochimaru was very awkward about it and wanting to stop the senseless crying she couldn't.

OROCHIMARU POV

I held her close. She wouldn't stop crying though I knew she was trying from her short gasps of breath. And because she couldn't stop that made her even more upset.

I have no experience with girls, how am I supposed to calm one down?

"It's alright; you're needed and wanted here…" I tried. She still cried. Maybe talking about that wasn't the key…

I looked around my office for something to talk about but found nothing but paperwork. Maybe I should take her out of my office and to a room with a bed or something. I wouldn't want anyone to come in and see her like this, she wouldn't like that.

"Come on Kira, let's get you out of the office" I picked her up off the couch since she seemed unable to stand and opened my door checking the hallway for people and then proceeding to my room which was right next to my office.

I opened my door and laid her on my bed. Tears were still flowing down her face but at least now she seemed a little calmer. I lay down beside her and gently kissed her cheek. I knew how it felt to be unwanted and no matter how much you tell yourself that it's okay or how cold you make your heart it still hurts.

And that was the first night Kira spent in my room.

**A/N—PLEASE REVIEW!!! IF YOU DO YOU GET A VIRTUAL COOKIE!!!!!!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A Fight and an Injury**

**Disclaimer: I do not, repeat, do not own Naruto **

"_Magnetism is one of the Six Fundamental Forces of the Universe, with the other five being Gravity, Duct Tape, Whining, Remote Control, and The force That Pulls Dogs Toward The Groins of Strangers"_

_**In reality, we all know little boys dream about unicorns, rainbows and fairy princesses…it's just that all these are **__**piloting**__** the giant robots**_

_**Love these ones. I LOL'd at both.**_

A/N—yep, I was listening to weird music while doing this one too (again by the Beatles—I want to be in an Octopuses Garden!) so sorry again if its weird thanks for the reviews! And sorry for the slow updates lately I busted my ankle and the computer is downstairs so I try not to go down there very often because it's too much work to do so but anyways on with the story!

_Recap— I opened my door and laid her on my bed. Tears were still flowing down her face but at least now she seemed a little calmer. I lay down beside her and gently kissed her cheek. I knew how it felt to be unwanted and no matter how much you tell yourself that it's okay or how cold you make your heart it still hurts._

_And that was the first night Kira spent in my room._

STORY

Kira POV

It's been 3 days since I first woke up in Orochimarus room. I sleep there every night now because he offered. (Nothing has happened yet you dirty minded people jk jk lol!) I sleep a lot better now; I guess I feel safer is all.

So far the plans to destroy Konoha have been coming around smoothly. I found out that over the course of the past year Orochimaru has been sending sound ninja into the village so we'll have an inside and outside infiltration when we start. We'll win the next battle for sure. A little less than 3 weeks then we move out.

BOOM!!!!!!

What was that? I ran in the direction of the explosion to find 3 ninja whom I've never seen.

"State your village!" I commanded as I drew my kunai I would try to not kill these ninja. I'll torture them later and force them to give me all the information they have on their village, even if they don't need it.

"Kira, this is where you went?" Great, Konoha ninja. Oh well at least they're information will be useful.

"Surrender now or I'll have to use force!" I warned "Just because I used to know you doesn't mean I won't kill you!" I threatened, though I had no intention of killing them.

"Kira, you can't kill me. Remember I always beat you in the practice matches" Now I recognized him. Sachiru.

"I'm warning you now that I let you beat me" I could feel my eyes narrow. I wasn't going to go easy on him.

"Sachiru, be careful she was an Anbu in Konoha…" warned one of the other ninja.

"Were you always in allegiance with the sound?" asked Sachiru as he drew his weapon.

"Not until recently, but I would die for the sound now" I replied wishing I had my trusty hook and chain with me which was currently being repaired so that it was ready for the war.

"Only for a few months and you're ready to die for it?"

"Yes"

That was all it took and then I had 3 ninja on me at once, all at least anbu level and I was holding my own pretty good but I wasn't going to last very long, not at this pace. Not in this form.

A kunai got me in the side and I could feel my warm blood leave my body in a steady flow. I would have to finish this soon if I didn't want to faint from blood loss. I was a good ninja but not a super human.

Then I transformed and things really heated up. Sachiru started to really freak out when I transformed into a large sleek panther and swung my clawed paws at them before proceeding to charge them.

"What an interesting Genjutsu Kira!" exclaimed one of the ninja.

"So you think this is Genjustsu? I'm afraid you are sadly mistaken" I answered before proceeding to cut his side with my sharp claws. He would bleed and faint. I moved onto the next one transforming as I moved. I was silently glad that my transformations only used chakra during the transformations and not eat up my chakra while staying in animal form. I quickly took down ninja number 2 leaving only Sachiru left.

"No one can transform into animals" Sachiru said confidently.

I started to laugh as I pounced on him. It was too easy in this form. Then I felt the knife dig into my skin right above my heart, I managed to jump away just before it penetrated too deeply. I'll have to be careful about this one.

Just then more sound ninja came dashing around the corner to see us fighting. They all recognized me immediately.

"Kira-sama are you alright? Do you need assistance?" asked a few of the ninja.

"I am alright, take the other 2 in for questioning though—they're Konoha Nin" I responded never taking my eyes off of my opponent "Stand by though in case things get a little out of hand though" I added as an after thought, these _were _Konoha ninja.

"Kira-sama?" I looked at Sachiru "I thought you joined recently, why are they calling you Kira-sama?"

"You forget," I answered "We are fighting on my grounds, I hold the power here and I don't have to answer your questions"

I sighed in relief when I heard the sound nin so I as asked and moved the other Konoha nin quickly. Now at least Sachiru wouldn't be able to escape with them. It would have really sucked if I had just fought for nothing. I shifted my body into another form, a small but deadly black mamba. All I had to do was bite Sachiru and he would be down.

I gave a low hiss and prepared to strike. I couldn't see his face behind his anbu mask but I knew it had to be pale, Sachiru had always gotten freaked out by the _little _things and this by far was no _little _thing. This was a very big thing bending the laws of nature, I knew it wasn't right to be able to transform into animals. It wasn't normal. But I wasn't normal, even when I was just a regular nin. I had always been a little on the strange side. I had always been very unpredictable when it mattered.

So when I watched Sachiru stand there as a snake it was easy for me to see his knees shaking and hear his frantic heart beat and breathing. He was beyond scared because he knew he wouldn't get out of here alive. If I failed the nin behind me would take care of him. But if I succeeded he would always know that he had been betrayed by his old team member. He would always hate me and he would be able to put a face and personality to his captor.

I hissed, what a sad day for him. He probably wasn't even thinking that he would be able to find Orochimaru-sama's hide out let alone get _into _it. Which reminded me, where was Orochimaru-sama? He must have heard the explosion and if he hadn't shouldn't some one have told him about it? Wouldn't he want to come check out the damage?

All of these thoughts ran through my head in a matter of seconds before I was slithering as fast as I could towards my prey. My body was perfectly camouflaged into the ground making me difficult to see and my sleek black body allowed me to move in speeds snakes rarely hit and all too soon I was at his feet. My teeth sink into his shoe and beyond. I almost felt like laughing when I tasted his blood, it had been to easy! There had to be more to it than that, there had to be! But there wasn't. There was nothing more than what I had already done. So I released his foot and backed up before I turned back into my normal self.

"I'm so sorry" I smiled not feeling the slightest bit apologetic "I didn't hurt you did I?" I laughed merrily and skipped a few steps back to avoid his frantic punch as if legs barely supported him.

"Kira… Why…?" he rasped the poison already taking affect.

"Because we need information on Konoha's current status" I answered coldly before shouting over my shoulder "Get the anti-venom for the black mamba into this one before he dies… He'll be easy to crack with the right amount of force" and with that I started walking down the hallway.

"I won't turn my back on Konoha like you did Kira!" Sachiro yelled as I disappeared. I smiled to myself; I really was becoming a better fighter. When the war with Konoha came I would be more than ready. I would be able to fight next to Orochimaru-sama and I wouldn't hinder him in any way. I would be strong by his side and follow him into the thick of the fights.

I sighed and winced in pain. I had all but forgotten my injuries. I ran to my room to check out the damage in my mirror. There was blood pouring from a wound in my chest and some coming from my side. I had lost so much… I gasped feeling faint. I would have to get to the medical nin soon. So I took off again to the only door in the sound with a red cross on it.

I opened the door and walked over to a first aid kit before proceeding to dress my wounds. I would need some one else to check it out because I knew nothing of medicine but I couldn't leave it open like it was. I gasped and stuck my head down the hallway to see if anyone was passing by. I half expected it but I was still angry to find the halls empty. I would need some one to be my runner and go find the medic.

I transformed into a black mamba again and tried to smell somebody out. There were many scents in the hallway, fresh and weeks old. But I wasn't looking for a trail, I was looking for somebody, anybody. I gasped as my wound drug along the ground, I was stupid to have picked a snake to turn into but it was what felt like the right thing to do at the time. I turned quickly into a small black cat and ran as fast as I could down the hall in the dim flickering lights.

I was in luck. I only had to run a short distance before I saw ninja. He was walking idly down the hall when he heard me coming. He turned around and bowed his head immediately knowing it was me. After all, the only animals in the Sound that wasn't me were rats and snakes.

"Kira-sama" he stood up straight and went to the side of the hall as if to let me pass by him seeing as I was running rather frantically downs the hallway.

I shook my head at him "Go find the medic nin and tell him to go the medical room right away" I rasped feeling the fatigue eating away at me.

The nin nodded and quickly took off as I followed the trail of my blood back to the medical room. When I got there I transformed back and nearly passed out. I grabbed a chair and sat in it trying to relax and ignore the pain I was in. I listened to my rasping breathing instead. I heard it come in quick wheezing pants. That couldn't be healthy.

And that's when I passed out.


	20. Chapter 20

Of Dripping Blood and Allegiances

**Disclaimer: I do not Own NARUTO I would have money if I did… *crys***

_I used to have an open mind but my brains kept falling out_

_I like work. It fascinates me. I sit and look at it for hours_

A/N—Alright, you guys had a really long wait and I understand if my old readers gave up on me. I can't promise to update soon again though so this is just a heads up. Alright the reason I haven't been updating? Well between life and school and just plain up forgetting to update… I got nothing. But oh well here's chapter 20!

_Recap— The nin nodded and quickly took off as I followed the trail of my blood back to the medical room. When I got there I transformed back and nearly passed out. I grabbed a chair and sat in it trying to relax and ignore the pain I was in. I listened to my rasping breathing instead. I heard it come in quick wheezing pants. That couldn't be healthy._

_And that's when I passed out._

STORY

Everything was dark but I was aware of people talking.

"What happened?" a voice asked slightly panicked but trying to hide it.

"She got into a fight with the new prisoners from Konoha" So they were talking about me?

"Where are they being held right now?" The panicked voice was now very angry and I recognized it as Orochimaru.

"Uhg" I murmured I felt so lethargic. I just wanted to sleep some more but I also wanted to figure out what was going on.

"Kira-sama, are you alright?" asked the voice that was clearly not Orochimaru.

"mmmm, yah…" I mumbled as I opened my eyes.

There were 3 people in the small medical room including myself. Orochimaru was standing beside me and the medic nin was cleaning his tools. From what I could see he had out I had needed stitches. I guess it was worse than I had originally thought.

"What's the damage?" I asked remembering what had happened to me. I had been in a fight with Konoha nin and they had injured me.

"Well you won't die" the medic nin said calmly.

I snorted I knew that. I looked over to Orochimaru-sama to see if he would give me a more serious answer. "You needed 21 stitches in your chest, the injury was above your heart so you're lucky to be alive and your side needed 11 stitches" I nodded at him. I guess I would be out of commission for a while but I would be able to fight during the battle that mattered. The one against Konoha.

"Oh… where are the Konoha nin now?" I asked mildly curious.

"Prison 3, cells 89, 94 and 105" Answered the doctor while I glanced around the room feeling oddly claustrophobic in the small room with all these people.

"How long have I been out?" please say not for more than a couple minutes! I chanted silently.

"1 hour, you lost a lot of blood and we had to do a few transfusions" I sighed and nodded before getting up and off the bed and testing my legs out for balance. I didn't wobble to bad so I knew I would be able to make it to my room fairly easily.

"Thanks" I said starting to walk off without looking to beat up. I hadn't gotten to far when I heard another pair of footsteps following me and I turned around to see who it was. "Hey" I smiled.

He nodded to show he had heard me and continued to walk beside me. "So… what have you been doing today?" I asked him to avoid the silence.

"Paperwork" he said grimly frowning while I laughed.

"What an exciting day! I think I had more fun than you Orochimaru-sama!" I grinned feeling a lot better already.

"I think you did too" He said smiling faintly. I sighed contently and continued on my way to my room noticing how badly my clothes looked with the dry blood and tares in them.

When I got to my room Orochimaru-sama continued onto his office telling me that he would see me later and now I was standing in the middle of my room trying to peal my clothes off my body. The blood had dried to the gauze and stitches and was making removing my clothes very difficult.

By the time I had managed to get all my clothes off without wrecking the dressing on my wounds I was exhausted and ready to go to sleep, but I had to take care of some business before I could.

I had always found Prison 3 to be one of the worst prisons in the sound because it is so wet and musty. It always smelled of mold, feces and decaying flesh from the long dead captives that had to yet be removed. If this had been a Konoha prison it would have been a lot cleaner, but Orochimaru believed that leaving the prison the way it was made the experience a lot more _pleasurable _for the captives and I tended to agree with him.

Cells number 89, 94 and 105 were all on different levels, far apart and on the same wall to prevent the captives in them from communicating and although I agree that they should be kept separate it was making me very tired walking to them because of my blood loss. So by the time I had made it to cell 89 I was breathing hard and had to sit down.

"Who's there?" the voice from the cell demanded.

I took a deep breath and stood up before walking the final step to stand in front of the cell. "Me" he gave me a blank look "Perhaps you've forgotten? My name is Kira, I was a Konoha Nin, you fought me about an hour and a half ago"

"Yes, I remember you" I smiled slightly "You took quite the beating didn't you?" he asked sounding smug "The sound must not be as powerful as reports have said if you're the second in command"

"No, you just caught me by surprise and if I remember correctly I won that battle even if I did get injured" I continued smiling "But this isn't what I want to talk about… I want information on Konoha… what was your mission?" I asked pleasantly.

"Why would I tell you?" He asked his eyes narrowing.

"Because if you tell me I'll let you and your team go, unharmed" I placed my hand on my hip and shifted my weight onto my left leg.

"Go away, I won't give you what you want" he hissed getting up and walking over to the bars that separated us.

"I think you will…" I reached forward and grabbed him though the bars and pulled his body forward into them. Blood started to flow from his head while I leaned forward and whispered in his ear "Tell me now or I will give you the most painful death possible…"

"Go, to, hell!" he spat out while I continued smiling.

"When I heal, you will be tortured till death" I released him and continued onto the next cell, number 94.

I gasped for oxygen and sat down again, this was pathetic. It I wasn't better in time for the fight against Konoha I was never going to forgive myself.

"Whose there?" Asked a voice from cell 94. I smiled; this was who I really wanted to talk to, Sachiru. I wanted to rub it in a little. I had beaten his whole team single handedly. Me, the person who always, _always_ got flattened into the floor during training sessions back in Konoha.

"Who do you think it is?" I asked not feeling the need to rise from my position on the floor. I was tired and I knew I probably looked sickly pale. I knew my hair was a mess and still tangled with my blood and the blood of my enemies. I didn't want Sachiru to see me. Not yet. Maybe after I had rested for a moment.

"Kira…" he snarled and I felt my lips twist up in a smile knowing I probably looked insane.

"Oh, so you do know who it is" I continued grinning "how's that foot? The swelling gone down yet? I hope it hasn't, I hear the swelling can be rather painful" I laughed lightly, knowing it wasn't really all that funny but enjoying the feeling of basking in my win anyways.

"Kira, why would you join Sound?" He snapped, feeling betrayed probably. I couldn't feel sorry for him.

I thought for a moment, feeling that my answer was very important. Why did I join Sound? At first it had been for survival and for revenge, but now? Why was I still here? I could have left long ago, I know that. Orochimaru-sama would have sent people after me but they would have been no match, I could kill them all, after all I had trained them and practiced with them. I also knew that if I were to leave right now Orochimaru-sama wouldn't even bother sending people after me. He didn't have the ninja to spare with his war on Konoha and the only threat I would pose would be if I went to Konoha, a place I vowed never to return to and Orochimaru-sama knew I was sincere in that.

So why did I stay? Was it the authority I held here being the right hand man? No, I didn't think it was that. I liked the power, yes, but I could easily leave that behind. It did not matter to me like it would matter to others. I had even eliminated Kabuto because I had perceived him as a threat to the Sound village. I could have just let sleeping dogs lie and let Kabuto take over the Sound after he killed Orochimaru-sama and left in the ensuing chaos.

I had stayed though. I had stayed to train the new Genin and help them climb up the ranks. I had trained, joked and eaten with the anbu of the village. This village was like any other. I had its dirty little secrets, but we were all people here. All of us had dreams, to get married, to have a family, to start their own business… why just the other day I had spoken to Genru our head anbu and congratulated him on becoming a father of twins… two beautiful baby boys…

"Well are you going to answer me!" Sachiru yelled his voice echoing down the halls and corridors causing other prisoners to also shout out not knowing what was going on.

I waited for a few moments before standing up and walking around the front of the cell to look at him. "I abandoned Konoha… I stayed here in Sound…" I shook my head and smiled sadly at him "I love the people here, they are my family. The people here… I… couldn't live without them. I have to stay here to protect them and to love them and help them accomplish their dreams. I don't think I'll ever leave" I continued to smile slightly and stare into his eyes. "I think you can understand that, after all, that's why you are with Konoha after all isn't it? That's why you would die for them. You love them. Is it so strange for me to feel the same way about the people from Sound? We are after all, all human"

Sachiru stared angrily at me, though his glare seemed to lose some of its venom. "You abandoned Konoha first though, did you never feel any connection to the village?" he asked.

"To Konoha… no, I don't think I did. I was only there to learn how to be a good ninja and to get stronger to kill my father. That was the only reason I stayed. When I left I never had any intention of joining another village, but now that I have, I'm glad I did" I smiled and walked away from his cell. I wasn't going to go visit the last new prisoner from Konoha. I had done what I needed to do and I was at peace with myself. Sound would rise and Konoha would fall and I would be there to witness it all.


	21. Chapter 21

The Journey to the End

Disclaimer: I do not Own Naruto _**Americans are broad-minded people. They'll accept the fact that a person can be an alcoholic, a dope fiend, a wife beater, and even a newspaperman, but if a man doesn't drive, there is something wrong with him.**_ **STORY** **The day that we would move in was fast approaching. I was steadily watching the days go by waiting for the End, as I had titled it, to come. The end for Konoha that is. It would only be the beginning for the Sound though and I would be there to watch it all. ** **I grinned. Sometimes I wondered if I was crazy, but then I realized it didn't really matter. So the death and destruction of Konoha was something I was looking foreword to. Big deal, people have gotten excited over stranger things. I sighed and looked up at the calendar that hung in the hallway and stared at the date on it. It was the 15****th**** of December. We would move in, in 2 days. While the weather was cold and Konoha would have a hard time bringing in resources. ** **I skipped to my room and looked over my weapons again examining my hook and chain with a critical eye while I hummed the tune to song I had heard a while back opening my mouth to sing a few words now and then. ** "**Someone's in a good mood!" Kidomaru said strolling over and looking at the things spread out on my bed picking up a Kunai in one of his many hands. ** "**What do you want?" I asked turning to face him still smiling. ** "**Just wanted to see you, you've been busy with the plans lately and no one has really seen you **_**about about **_**you know? I mean we see you walking around but you're not being a real social animal" he said smiling at me placing the Kunai back on my bed. ** **I laughed "Sorry, I've just been excited and I want this to happen with minimal losses… I want you guys to be coming back home" I continued to smile though it faltered slightly thinking about all the people I would never see again after these next 2 nights were up… or if I would be one of those people that would never be seen again…** "**Don't get depressed!" He laughed "And you were in such a good mood humming and everything!" I grinned.** "**There's a lot to happy for, Sound is about to get what it's been aiming for for years and I'm going to help destroy a village, maybe even get famous and Orochimaru-sama is going to be one of the most recognized people in the world for other reasons than his sannin…ness…" I laughed my buoyant mood returning and I turned to look at my weapons again grinning like a maniac. ** "**It's going to be fun…" Kidomaru whispered drifting from my room. I shook my head already used to his ways while his words echoed in my head. They couldn't be more true…** **TIME SKIP** **OROCHIMARU POV** **We filed neatly out of the village silently making our way towards Konoha. We were moving slowly and trying not to alert anyone so it was going to take the village a long time to get to Konoha. The only ones that got to go ahead and create a distraction were Kira and the Sound 4. I would come after all of my ninja were in the village wreaking havoc.** **KIRA POV** **I jumped quickly leading the Sound Ninja 4 towards our destination. Konoha.** **We were rapidly getting closer and were suppressing our Chakra to the best of our abilities. We would have to be fast and watch our backs because we would have to fight for 10 minutes before everyone else arrived to offer us back up. We would have to fight that long to make sure everyone in Konoha was sufficiently distracted. Plus if we waited that long without back up breaking down the gates they would also **_**hopefully **_**assume that we were the only ones attacking. ** **She raised her hand and waved it side to side causing the ninja following her to slow down to a light jog while she stretched her chakra awareness outwards reaching for familiar chakras. After living in Konoha her whole life she knew the chakra signatures of everyone in the village and was more tuned into them. She had the best chance of sniffing them out. But it was a double edged knife. They could sense her just as easily. ** **So far the area seemed clear, just a few blips on the farthest reaches of her radar and she wasn't too worried about them detecting her. After all, she was looking for them, they weren't looking for her. She remembered those days long past when she would guard Konoha's gates and walls. The truth was that you weren't really looking for anyone; all you were doing was making and appearance so that people would be less inclined to invade and to catch those that were stupid enough to make themselves an easy target. ** **The Hard part of this mission would be getting out the wall and into the village undetected so that they could break into the Hokage tower. They didn't want anyone to know that they were there to make a ruckus. They wanted to make this look like a mission gone horribly wrong and pretend to try and steal a scroll and get caught in the act. ** **If they could do this, their mission will have gone perfectly. All they would have to do then was attempt to burn the Hokage tower to the ground and start destroying things and taking out as many ninja as possible trying to make it look as if they were running away. That was their mission. ** **It seemed simple but this would undoubtedly be the hardest mission any of them had ever been on because even though they weren't really trying to kill anyone important and their only goal was to distract, they had to stay alive. And they had to do this for 10 minutes. ** **They approached the wall moving quickly. She keeping a look out around her team but it seemed that the coast was clear. When she was sure it was safe she ran full tilt at the wall before launching herself over it and into enemy territory. Enemy territory that had once been her home. ** **She looked around before performing a henge in mid-flight landing in an alley as an average looking civilian her team copying her actions. ** "**Head towards the tower, when we get closer we'll take to the shadows" She whispered before walking out of the shadows and into the daylight listening the happy voices of regular people that were out buying items and walking in the park unaware of what was to come. ** **m~*** **They strolled up to the tower looking just like anyone else walking around at 12 in the afternoon. Perfectly average as they talked with each other about nothing important just their day to day lives. Laughing and having a good time. Not looking to serious but not looking fake in their actions either. ** **Kira nodded while laughing the signal for them to move in. The others smiled. Finally. ** **They moved quickly. One moment they were in the middle of the street, the next they were quietly moving towards and alley before slipping into it and pulling cloaks out of some summoning scrolls. They donned them and dropped the henge before running quietly up the wall being as invisible as possible. ** **They managed to get into the tower (which Kira thought was a miracle) and start looking around in the rooms looking for one that held scrolls that looked to be worth stealing. ** **They didn't have to look long before they were breaking quietly into a room and hunting around in dusty drawers. They really were looking for anything valuable, after all once Konoha burned to ground who knew how much this stuff would be worth?** **Kira nodded again, signaling that it was time to set the plan in motion. ** **Tayuya grinned when Kidomaru purposely knocked over a large box which hit the ground with a bang loud enough to wake the dead. ** "**You fuckin' idiot!" she yelled making more noise than the box. ** "**Guys quiet!" Jirobu whispered loudly making calming hand gestures. ** "**If they didn't hear that box they heard your yelling" Sakon said not bothering to whisper. ** "Huh, what are you trying say!" Tayuya yelled again. "Enough! Quiet! I will not have this mission jeopardized because you four can't get along!" Kira hissed looking every bit the angry supervisor. The other four nodded all looking ashamed. "Good now lets just get the scrolls and get out of here before they find us" "Ah, but that's were your mission fails" All five looked up to the source of the noise to look at the ninja standing in the doorway looking amused. "Because you see, we heard you" Kira swore and started barking orders at her team to retreat and rendezvous back in Sound, to use any means necessary before leaping into action and attacking the Leaf ninja in front of her with as much force as she could use before making a run for it as her team chased after her. Mission Accomplished. They ran like the hounds of hell were upon them and soon the three ninja that had been chasing after them turned in 6… then 10… they would have to turn around and fight soon or risk certain death. Kira flipped around and fired a fire jutsu at them watching as the stream of fire set the ones leading the chase on fire and the surrounding paintings in the hallway. Kidomaru weaved a wed in the hall hoping to slow them down as they ran for the nearest window leaving Sakon to plant a paper bomb in their wake. They were just about at the window when they were cut off by three more ninja. The paper bomb went off behind them no doubt killing some of the ninja that had been following them. "Oh my god…" whispered the pink hair ninja as she stared at the bloody bodies that the five had left in their wake. "Jirobu… make us a path" Kira said sounding perfectly relaxed as Jirobu charged towards the ninja only to have the blacked haired one jump toward him and draw his sword. "I'll take care of the blond one, the rest of you kill the other two we need to get out of here now" Kira said running towards Naruto with the intent to kill pulling out her hook and chain. She could tell by his body language that Naruto was pleased to be considered the biggest threat because he knew that the leader chose him to go after. And Kira knew he was the biggest threat. If Sasuke or Sakura was killed before Naruto was killed he would let Kyuubi out to go after them and kill them and though Kira knew the five of them were strong, she wasn't delusional enough to think that they could kill the 9 tailed fox. "I hope you have gotten better Naruto or this won't be any fun at all" she hissed launching straight into Tai jutsu with him trying to break his bones and watch him crumple. "Who are you?" he ground out after she hit him particularly hard in the leg. "You've forgotten me already? I'm hurt Naruto-chan!" she giggled hoping to make him angry. It worked. "I'm not little!" He shouted starting to fight back in earnest. She grinned and catching him off guard used her superior flexibility to literally bend around him and wind her chain around his neck trying to snap it or choke him to death, whichever came first. He coughed and sputtered trying to knock her off him while keeping his neck in one piece. He finally managed to make a clone that forced her to abandon her hold on his neck to avoid getting a kunai in the back. "Good, it would have been to easy otherwise!" She laughed while Naruto coughed and tried to get air into his lungs. She wasn't going to give him recovery time though. She charged him swinging her chain and catching him across the chest. Blood flew but he managed to avoid the worst of it. Kira listened to the battles going on around her knowing that other ninja would be coming soon and would be on top of them in an instant. "Guys we need to be moving out NOW!" She shouted before running straight at Naruto who was standing in front of the window and tackling him to the ground as her team flew over her to jump out the window and out of the narrow hallway into safety. She tried to jump after them but Naruto grabbed her ankle and threw her harshly against the wall. She head snapped against it and she knew there was probably spider web like cracks in the wall spreading out from where her body had hit. She gasped as she crumpled the ground. "I've got this one, you guys go after the other four" Naruto said getting ready for the battle that would likely end in one of their deaths. Sasuke and Sakura only paused for a moment before they were both jumping out the window to go after her team. ~!#$%^&*() A/N—hows that for an update? ^_^ Review! 


	22. Chapter 22

To Finish a Mission DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!... *Crys* _Some days we get stuck and bogged down. Some days all you can do is smile and wait for someone to kindly remove you butt from the hole you find it wedged in. _ _Who say's nothing is impossible? I've been doing it for years!_ _Silence is Golden… But duct tape is silver… ^_^_ A/N—You know what? I think this fanfic is almost done! I know there really hasn't been any romance but I only think there will be about five more chapters… okay maybe ten… lets me just admit that I have no clue when this story will end… sigh… I think I just want it to be over because it's like that dripping faucet that you hear all the time and you just want to shut it off! _Story… story… drip… drip… write… write…_ yeah I think you get the picture… I keep losing interest in this story and then get it back only it usually only lasts for like two chapters at a time…. I bet you guys miss when this story first went up and I updated like every week, if you can even remember that far back that is… Alright enough of my rambling no one reads it anyways… STORY KIRA POV I grinned knowing that Naruto could only see my teeth because of my cloak. All he would see was a white smile floating in the darkness of my hood. I groaned sitting up. "You've gotten stronger, though I suppose I would be depressed if you hadn't, it's been almost 8 months now since I last really talked to you. Though I suppose only 3 months since I last saw you" I laughed standing up and shaking my shoulders slightly to get rid of some on the rubble on my body from the wall I had been thrown into. "Who are you?" He asked staring at me. I couldn't help it, I laughed. He really didn't know. I grabbed some kunai and threw them at him before throwing my cloak at him as well. Hoping to distract him long enough for me to get behind him and finish him off. I wasn't fast enough. For a normal ninja I would have finished this in one more. But Naruto's reflexes were more honed and he managed to duck out of the way before I fully slit his throat, instead all I managed was a light slash along his neck that only bled a little. I knew Kyuubi would heal it, and the battle would continue. If I wanted to beat Naruto I would have to go all the way, decapitate him or something. Because if I didn't he would just keep getting back up again like the energizer bunny. I saw his eyes get impossibly huge when he saw my face and his mouth fell open. I grinned; his reaction was priceless. "Kira! It's you!" He shouted and now he was waving his hands wildly at me. I knew he was saying something that probably should have made me want to listen, but I couldn't focus on him. Because in the distance I could sense Orochimaru-sama's chakra calling out to me and letting me know that he was coming… and he was bringing the army. I sighed; content now. My mission truly was complete. I had done my job. "Naruto…" I whispered sensing more than hearing him become instantly silenced "I don't have time to listen to you. I'm going to kill you and be on my way, you understand? I have to be back by a certain time, if I'm not then I will get in trouble with my superior" I sighed; knowing that I probably came off as sounding hard done by. "Your superior?" he asked sounding very much like a dumb blond. "Yes Naruto, you don't think that I carry around this headband just to make a statement do you?" I asked pointing to the Sound headband that hung off from my belt loop at my waist. "I am allied with them now" "Sound…" he hissed "They ruin everything!" now he was shouting at me. And I knew that if I didn't stop him soon that he would rant until he turned blue in the face and fell down dead by himself. I attacked. My chain swung foreword and only his fast reflexes saved him from the first blow. But there was nothing he could have down to stop the next one. The chain retracted and I swear I saw the whole scene in slow motion. Naruto slide out of the way to avoid the first strike so that instead of hitting him it hit the wall behind him. I don't know how it happened. All I know was that some how when the chain came off the wall it was angled just so. It hit him square in the back and embedded itself there. I stared shocked; but I knew I could not linger here for but a few more moments. More ninja would be on the way soon. "Naruto, my leader is strong, and I respect him. I would never turn my back on him. You would have never made a good leader because you will never earn the respect of those working under you. You are to despicable to be a leader, especially a leader of a great village" I stretch up smiling as I watched the blood puddle at the base of his body from the huge hole I had made in his back. "You had to face the facts sometime Naruto, _nobody _likes you" he coughed up blood and even though I was happy that I had won. That I had killed Naruto Uzumaki future Hokage of the hidden leaf by sheer dumb luck, I found myself crying knowing that I had just killed a little bit of me. "It's okay" he coughed and reached foreword to rest his hand on my shoulder "All fair right?" he smiled even thought his blood was everywhere "you were the better ninja" "You're dying and you're trying to comfort me?" I laughed feeling my tears continue to trail down my face "I'm sorry Naruto, but Orochimaru-sama asked me to do this, and I love him to much to tell him I can't" I froze. I just said… _what! _I didn't mean that. I mean I couldn't possibly love Orochimaru-sama could I? I knew the answer before I asked the question. Of course I loved him. That's why I was here with the Sound and not looking for my father trying to kill him. Naruto smiled "I guess I can understand that" and then he fell over and lay down on the ground. I knew he was dead. He would never get back up again and I would always remember him. Because before I had killed him he had been somebody, and somebody important to a lot of people. I had just taken the sun out of the sky for the Village hidden in the Leaves. Konoha. His friends were going to kill me. I knew that I would not live out the night, because all of his friends would seek revenge and one of them would get me. But I had just taken out the greatest threat without him even unleashing any of his true potential power. We had won. That battle hadn't even started yet but I knew it was decided. Sound would triumph and the Leaf would burn to the ground. I pulled my hook out of his back and ran towards the thick of battle. If I should die, I wanted to do it standing beside _him. _I wanted to do it to protect _him. _This was how I wanted my last moments to be. Fighting side by side with the only man I had ever loved and dying defending him. I would go no other way. As I ran I tossed off my cloak. It would only hinder me now. It fluttered behind me like some sort of morbid back ground I guess. I don't know. I didn't bother to look. Orochimaru's chakra flared brightly and I knew he had joined the fight. The sound 4's chakra instantly responded to tell everyone that they were still alive. I answered the call as well mentally willing my chakra to act like a beam to tell everyone ally or enemy where I was. My chakra lifted my hair up as if caught in some unnatural wind as I rushed forward to meet _him. _He knew I would come to him immediately. Not because we had discussed it, but probably because he knew I loved him even when I did not know it myself. Just as I knew that he loved me in his own weird way, even if he didn't want to admit it. To do that would be weakness and I understood that. He was a leader. He didn't need me hindering him. Konoha ninja started to come out of the woodwork after that. There seemed to be no end to them. They were just like mosquitoes. Hard to kill, take your blood, limitless in numbers and horribly annoying. I pulled out a short blade from my boot. They were getting to close to me to use my hook and chain any longer. I would have to go hand to hand, even if it wasn't my strongest ability. So I fought. Harder than I had ever fought before. I recognized the faces of the dead lying on the ground. I remembered their families and friends. I think it was then, when I saw a young Sound Genin that I had trained and talked with fall to the ground dead next to a young leaf Genin that I had known before his ninja hood that I died inside. War was wrong and it brought nothing but pain. But to give up now… that would be unspeakable. I had given my word to Orochimaru that I would battle with him and his village. I had given my word that until my last breath I would be loyal to Sound and kill for Sound. "AHHHHHH!" I yelled chakra punching a ninja in the face watching his brains splatter on his comrades. "Who's next?..." I hissed glaring out from under my bangs and the ninja that had surrounded me "Come now… surely I haven't scared you quite _yet _have I?" I asked grinning knowing I surely looking insane smiling the way I did covered in my enemy's blood. "Sound will never defeat the will of fire!" one of the ninja shouted giving confidence to the others as they ganged up on me to bring me down. I laughed and transformed into a panther before clawing my way out of the circle of foes I was caught in to make my way to Orochimaru. No doubt he would need my help, most of the Anbu force would be on him trying to bring him down. Plus I also had my suspicions that his old team would be fighting him as well. I felt my legs pump and the sounds disappeared into the wind as I raced forward. I let out a roar and tore apart anyone who got in my way. When I reached his battle ground the area had already been leveled. Any existing shrubbery had been torched and burnt to a crisp. The ground had been cover in earth jutsu burying any previous buildings and large summoned animals packed the earth down into a hard surface. I charged at the man perched on top of the large toad because he was the closest. I hoped to catch him by surprise but at the last moment he noticed me and I only managed to do superficial damage to him. I continued on in a straight line making my way over to Orochimaru and his giant summon that hissed angrily upon seeing me run at him. Orochimaru laughed when he caught sight of me. "Kira-chan! Nice of you to join the fight!" Course's of "Kira-sama has arrived!" filled the air as my fellow sound ninja rejoiced in my presence. Just as I was about to land on the snake I transformed back into a human and landed lightly directly beside Orochimaru. "Sorry I'm late Orochimaru" I grinned dropping the sama. He smiled back at me before turning his face back towards the fight. I laughed and followed his example. On top of the Giant snake I could see most of Konoha. The buildings were on fire and whole districts had collapsed into the ground. Ninja fought on the rooftops, ninja fought on the ground. Ninja were everywhere and it looked like it was an even battle so far. Only time would tell who the winner of this battle would be. 


	23. AN

Alright after reviewing my story and looking at the last couple of chapters which somehow ended up being just one big block of writing (I did NOT write it like that, stupid ) I have decided that I am just going to rewrite this whole story and until I am finished writing the new story I won't delete this one.

Don't know how long it will take but hopefully it won't take so long. Alright thanks for reading over and out! ^_^/


End file.
